poupée malsaine
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Harry Potter n'avait pas une sombre intelligence et n'était pas non plus profondément méchant... Mais il avait quelque chose de malsain, qui pouvait pousser à la fascination aussi facilement qu'à la violence. Et qui provoquait chez lui des pulsions sadiques. SLASH, M
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour une fic à chapitre ! Elle est entièrement rédigée et fait sept chapitres, je vais essayer de la poster rapidement._

 _Par contre, mes bêta étant toutes indisponibles, je n'ai pas put faire corriger cette histoire. J'ai bien essayé de relire, mais il reste probablement des fautes, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je les corrigerais._

 _AVERTISSEMENT : j'aborde à peu près tous ce qui justifie un rating élevé. Viol, meurtre, torture, manipulation, etc... à part peut-être les gros mots (même dans l'horreur, je préfère la politesse). Donc si vous lisez, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de romantique ou de mignon. Jamais._

 _Le premier chapitre est un peu expéditif au début, mais on ralentit l'allure dans les chapitres suivants, rassurez-vous._

 _Tout est dit maintenant, je crois, alors bonne lecture !_

 _Sekai_

 _Update : corrigé par Pilou, je remet ce chapitre à jour_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Harry Potter n'avait pas une sombre intelligence qu'il dissimulait habillement pour tromper son monde. Il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de profondément méchant qui appréciait de voir la souffrance des autres…

Mais il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez Harry Potter, quelque chose qui pouvait pousser à la fascination aussi facilement qu'à la violence.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son visage de poupée, ou bien à son regard émeraude inhabituellement sérieux pour un garçon de son âge, ou encore à son attitude provocatrice. Ça avait attiré la haine de son oncle et sa tante, mais aussi le plaisir sadique de son cousin de le faire souffrir.

Ses premières années dans le monde moldu, furent douloureuses et subies.

Puis il découvrit la magie, et tout changea pour Harry… Il était désormais en mesure d'échapper à Dudley, de faire face à la faim quand sa tante le privait de repas, de faire détourner le regard de son oncle quand celui-ci tentait de l'intimider. Dès ce moment-là, les choses devinrent bien plus faciles pour lui.

Puis il reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. D'abord, il y eut l'admiration pour son nom et sa cicatrice sur son front. Il y eut les yeux brillants de Ronald Weasley et les sourires timides de Hermione Granger. Il y eut la chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Puis l'horreur revint dans la vie de Harry alors que l'année était presque finie, il y eut les paroles de Quirrell, les menaces, l'arrière de son crâne possédé et les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Il y eut la chaleur de la peau de son nouvel ennemi qui brûlait et crépitait sous ses mains.

Ce cauchemar n'avait duré qu'une soirée, mais ce cadavre avait changé Harry plus profondément que le directeur ne l'imagina en venant lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

De retour chez les moldus qui formaient sa dernière famille, Harry rencontra une étrange créature qui pratiqua la magie chez lui, dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Le ministère lui envoya alors une beuglante et toute sa famille put entendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. C'en était fini de la relative protection que l'ignorance des moldus lui conférait, et il fut bientôt enfermé dans sa chambre, des barreaux à sa fenêtre et l'autorisation de se rendre dans la salle de bains que deux fois par jour… Heureusement, Ron et ses frères vinrent le chercher avec une voiture volante, et cela permit à Harry de découvrir le Terrier, et un aperçu de la vie de sorcier qu'il aurait pu avoir, si Voldemort n'avait pas assassiné ses parents.

L'année qui suivit apporta autre chose à Harry : la découverte du sentiment qui gonflait dans son ventre en voyant les élèves s'écarter de son passage, terrifiés rien qu'à sa vue, alors que restaient à ses côtés ses plus fidèles alliés. C'était une sensation de puissance qu'il savourait discrètement, en silence, dissimulant sa satisfaction d'être capable d'inspirer un sentiment si profond chez les autres sans rien avoir à faire à part laisser les rumeurs enfler sur son compte à cause de quelques pétrifications dont il n'était pas responsable, et une capacité ayant une mauvaise réputation.

Sa découverte de l'existence des elfes de maisons lui permit de penser à la possibilité de se servir d'eux quand ils lui étaient entièrement dévoués, mais cela lui fit aussi découvrir le risque que le fanatisme de ces créatures pouvaient lui faire courir.

Le retenir derrière la barrière de la voie neuf ¾ était une chose, même si leur solution avait failli leur coûter la vie quand la voiture du père de Ron s'était écrasée contre le saule cogneur. Par contre, diriger le cognar contre lui pour tenter de lui « casser un ou deux os » délibérément, ça c'était bien moins agréable… À partir de là, Harry se promit de ne plus se servir des personnes qui l'aimaient un peu trop, comme Dobby, mais aussi Colin Crivey qui lui vouait une adoration démesurée.

Sa seconde année fut aussi l'occasion pour lui de tester la fidélité de Ron. Suite aux paroles mystérieuses de Hagrid et à l'absence de Hermione, pétrifiée à l'infirmerie, il décida qu'ils allaient suivre les araignées. Il savait que Ron en avait une peur bleue, il le lui avait dit. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait pu y aller seul pour préserver son meilleur ami. Malgré cela, il était curieux : est-ce que Ron et lui étaient suffisamment amis pour que le roux surpasse sa phobie ? La réponse était oui, et Harry avait senti un sentiment de reconnaissance si puissant que son regard sur lui avait irrémédiablement changé.

C'est toujours avec lui qu'il partit affronter le monstre et l'héritier de Serpentard, dont il ne sortit vainqueur que de justesse, grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor et Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait beaucoup apprécié les réactions des autres élèves face aux rumeurs le désignant comme auteur des pétrifications, il ne fit rien pour encourager ou faire durer cette peur. Alors quand il détruit le journal de Jedusor et qu'il sauva Ginny Weasley, il apprécia tout autant les pardons des élèves et la reconnaissance de Ron…

Ce fut très différent de la troisième année, avec la menace de Sirius Black qui cherchait à le tuer, Harry avait l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence par les professeurs à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, et sa frustration faisait monter en lui une nouvelle pulsion.

Il décida alors d'arrêter d'être passif et chercha à trouver quelqu'un pour passer le temps, quelqu'un avec qui il ne serait pas trop proche pour ne pas avoir d'incidence sur sa vie quotidienne, mais suffisamment pour qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir provoquer en lui des réactions, et qu'il ne soit pas suspect qu'il passe du temps avec lui.

Son choix se porta sur Olivier Dubois, son capitaine de Quidditch. C'était un garçon plus âgé, passionné par le sport et totalement inoffensif pour lui. Harry se demanda s'il serait capable de le pousser à bout, et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire.

Pendant une séance d'entraînement, il tenta de se montrer particulièrement mauvais, traînant principalement près des buts que gardait Olivier, ignorant délibérément les remarques du plus âgé. Il fallut qu'il recommence trois fois en souriant à chaque critique d'un air moqueur pour que son capitaine craque.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Harry traîna plus que nécessaire dans les douches, souriant intérieurement quand Olivier dit aux autres de partir devant, car il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui : les choses commençaient véritablement aujourd'hui. Au bout d'un moment, Olivier dut estimer que sa patience était à bout et il entra dans les douches alors que Harry y était encore.

Il commença à lui reprocher son comportement sur le terrain, énumérant tout ce qui lui avait déplu avec un ton sévère rappelant un peu le professeur McGonagall, mais sa voix baissa brusquement d'un ton lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un regard provocateur, laissant l'eau continuer de tomber sur son corps qu'il agitait lentement, comme une danse moqueuse. Olivier tenta un moment de continuer, mais ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus, son souffle s'accélérait et il s'avança soudain vers lui.

Harry, persuadé qu'Olivier allait le frapper, fut grandement surpris de le voir entièrement rentrer sous le jet d'eau, plaquant son corps massif contre le sien alors que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la sienne.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, analysant la sensation nouvelle de ce contact inattendu.

Olivier se recula soudain, comme brûlé, mais ne fit qu'un pas en arrière avant de s'immobiliser, le fixant toujours, mais avec beaucoup plus de crainte dans ses yeux. Mais pas que de la crainte, Harry y voyait autre chose à présent, de la culpabilité, oui, mais surtout… du désir.

Alors il laissa son dos s'appuyer sur le mur de la douche et bougea lentement son corps, suivant le regard d'Olivier pour mouvoir chaque partie où le capitaine posait les yeux. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, levant le menton pour exposer sa gorge, caressa son propre ventre avec seulement la pulpe de ses doigts, écarta les genoux et gonfla légèrement le torse… L'eau cessa de couler et Olivier fut de nouveau sur lui, embrassant ses lèvres et le plaquant plus fortement contre le carrelage du mur.

-C'est de ta faute, murmura Olivier en glissant ses mains sur le corps nu de Harry. Tu m'as provoqué…

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots, et quand il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry pour embrasser sa gorge humide, Harry laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres.

C'était encore plus amusant que ce qu'il espérait.

Quand ils s'étaient séparés, Olivier avait des larmes plein les yeux, mais ne le regardait pas en face. Il s'était enfui, les vêtements encore humides et laissant son balai dans les vestiaires sans l'avoir astiqué, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite en temps normal.

Harry, lui, avait pris son temps pour se sécher et se changer, et il était tranquillement rentré au château où la vie avait continué, comme si rien ne s'était passé dans les cabines de douche des joueurs de Gryffondor.

Olivier recommença à le toucher et l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises au cours des mois qui suivirent, occupant Harry qui le provoquait à chaque fois que des nouvelles de Black lui parvenaient, à chaque fois que ses pulsions devenaient plus fortes que sa logique.

Et un jour, il passa le cap. Harry, voulant aller plus loin dans son jeu, profita d'une longue séance d'entraînement pour le provoquer sans cesse, traînant dans le ciel en le fixant, cambrant son corps devant ses yeux, enchaînant les figures impressionnantes pour attirer son regard en permanence, pour qu'Olivier ne puisse penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui, qu'il ne puisse voir rien d'autre que lui. Et cela fonctionna à merveille car finalement Olivier fini par craquer, dès qu'ils furent seuls dans les vestiaires de l'équipe, il ne put plus résister aux appels de Harry et le plaquant sur le banc pour le pénétrer profondément sans même l'avoir préparé, entrant dans son corps, baisant sa peau, masturbant son sexe, le prenant avec peu de douceur et beaucoup de violence contenue, jusqu'à jouir en lui dans un cri douloureux.

Harry le dégagea de lui dès qu'il eut fini et se leva pour le regarder longuement. Olivier avait pleuré tout le long de l'acte, et maintenant, il restait prostré là, son sexe mou et souillé entre les cuisses, les épaules basses et le corps tremblant de sanglots.

Il hésita un moment, puis se rapprocha du dos musclé du capitaine où il posa tendrement ses mains, le faisant sursauter. Puis Harry mordit sa chaire, enfonçant profondément ses dents jusqu'à percer la peau tendre de sa nuque, jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier cesse de pleurer et tente de se dégager.

Alors Harry le lâcha, s'habilla et rentra jusqu'à la tour gryffondor sans même se laver, n'ayant plus envie de rester à proximité du garçon. Il avait mal au corps, mais son esprit, lui, était parfaitement détendu et soulagé.

Le lendemain, on retrouva le corps d'Olivier aux limites du château, le corps dépourvu d'âme suite au baiser des détraqueurs. Il avait une lettre d'excuse sur lui, sans qu'aucun nom ne désigne de destinataire. On conclut à un suicide, et on avait presque raison.

Ses pulsions soulagées, Harry fut tout entier concentré sur les événements de fin d'année, découvrant que Remus Lupin, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui avait connu ses parents, était un loup-garou et que Peter Pettigrow, l'homme que Sirius Black avait soi-disant tué, était, en fait, le véritable traître.

Lorsque, plein de vengeance, Black et Lupin tentèrent de le tuer, Harry s'interposa et demanda de l'épargner. Pettigrow lui jeta un regard humide plein de reconnaissance, mais se figea en croisant le regard de Harry. Il était dos aux deux autres et à ses meilleurs amis, seul le traître put voir l'air sadique du garçon qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu mon père…

Il ne connaissait pas son père ni ce qu'il aurait voulu. Par contre, il savait que lui n'avait pas envie de lui accorder une fin rapide, il avait envie de le faire souffrir, longtemps, qu'il regrette à jamais ses actes.

Hélas, Pettigrow parvint à s'échapper et ils manquèrent de perdre la vie quand Remus se transforma en loup-garou. Il ne s'en sortit que de justesse, et ce grâce à l'aide de Hermione et de son retourneur de temps. C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'ils parvinrent à faire échapper Sirius dont personne d'autres ne croyait l'innocence puisque leur preuve, Pettigrow, s'était enfuit.

Juste avant de partir, Sirius Black lui adressa un regard plein de promesses pour l'avenir bien qu'il soit toujours fugitif, plein d'affection alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, plein de respect en se fichant de ce qu'il était capable de faire Et Harry se sentit bouleversé.

Mais ce fut également la fin du respect qu'il accordait depuis le début à Dumbledore, le puissant sorcier de la lumière qui était désormais à ses yeux l'homme qui l'avait dissuadé d'engager une action judiciaire pour libérer Sirius.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Jadore pour sa review anonyme, aux autres lecteurs connectés que j'ai déjà remercié, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. J'espère que la suite, sur la quatrième année seulement (je vous l'ai dit que le premier chapitre était plus expéditif que les autres^^), vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Sekai._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Durant les vacances qui suivirent, Harry n'eut pas de problèmes avec ses tuteurs : depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Sirius Black, le criminel recherché par le pays entier, était le parrain de Harry, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'il vienne leur rendre visite pour venger Harry du mauvais traitement qu'il subissait habituellement.

Ce ne fut pas un été particulièrement amusant pour autant, mais au moins, il eut le droit de manger à chaque repas et était libre de sortir de sa chambre quand il le voulait, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

Et enfin, il put retourner à Poudlard.

La quatrième année signifia la découverte de l'amour pour Harry. Elle s'appelait Cho Chang et était la fille la plus magnifique qu'il n'eut jamais connue. Son sourire était touchant, ses yeux sombres étaient hypnotisant quand ils se posaient sur lui et ses cheveux noirs brillaient quand elle passait ses mains dedans.

Son attention fut partiellement détournée d'elle lorsque les délégations de Beauxbâton et de Durmstrang arrivèrent à Poudlard, et avec eux la sélection des participants au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il n'accorda que peu d'importance aux accusations de tricherie quand la coupe le désigna comme le quatrième champion du tournoi, se fichant bien de ce que les autres Maisons pensaient. Mais le rejet de Ron lui fit plus mal qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, et surtout après l'accrochage des araignées géantes, jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé que son meilleur ami puisse lui tourner le dos. Ils avaient été proches dès leur première rencontre dans le train en première année, et cette proximité n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec le temps, sans jamais que leur confiance mutuelle ne faillisse.

Quand il apprit en quoi consistait la première épreuve, il était si attristé et énervé par Ron que le peu d'esprit de compétition qu'il avait était totalement effacé. C'est pourquoi il alla voir Cédric Diggory, l'autre champion de Poudlard, avec qui il partagea l'information. Les deux autres champions étant déjà au courant, il trouvait cela bien plus juste que tout le monde soit à égalité.

L'épreuve en elle-même ne fut pas d'une difficulté insurmontable grâce aux conseils de Maugrey Fol'œil, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais ce que Harry préféra, ce fut la fête qui suivit, durant laquelle Ron vint lui présenter ses excuses et où ils se réconcilièrent enfin. Harry pouvait lui pardonner sa maladresse et sa peur d'être mis à l'écart, il pouvait probablement tout lui pardonner d'ailleurs, tant que Ron restait son ami.

Le soulagement fut si intense qu'il en oublia les dragons, la seconde épreuve à préparer et tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il eut donc tout le loisir de s'intéresser de nouveau à Cho Chang et à son beau sourire.

Mais quand il trouva le courage de l'inviter pour le bal de noël, il eut le grand déplaisir d'apprendre qu'il était trop tard et qu'un autre l'avait déjà fait.

Et les pulsions malsaines de Harry, qui s'étaient calmées avec la rencontre avec son parrain, revinrent en force et réclamèrent vengeance. D'autant plus en découvrant Cho au bras de nul autre que Cédric Diggory le soir de Noël.

S'en voulant de l'avoir aidé avec la première épreuve, il échafauda de nombreux plans en attendant l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec le poufsouffle, afin de s'en débarrasser. Il envisagea d'utiliser les impardonnables que leur avait présenté Fol'oeil lors de leur premier cours, mais se dit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée, car les chances d'être découvert puis punis d'une peine à vie à Azkaban étaient trop grandes, surtout dans cette période de suspicion où il était déjà considéré comme un tricheur.

Mais un jour, ce fut Cédric lui-même qui vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il était seul.

Sur la défensive, Harry le laissa parler en premier.

-Je voulais te remercier pour les dragons…

-C'est normal, s'entendit-il répondre. Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

-Justement.

Il se pencha vers Harry et son souffle caressa son oreille alors qu'il lui murmurait le moyen de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf.

Troublé, Harry le vit lui faire un clin d'œil avant de se détourner et de partir l'air de rien. Embarrassé, il se frotta l'oreille et tenta de retrouver son calme. Le comportement de Cédric l'avait rendu nerveux.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, son envie de vengeance lui parut, d'un seul coup, bien moins pertinente.

Par la suite, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouva en contact avec Cédric, il se rendait compte à quel point il était profondément gentil, autant que Harry lui-même était mauvais.

Cédric était une bonne personne, il ne méritait pas d'être puni.

Sa colère, se retrouvant sans cible, se tourna alors vers la seule autre personne susceptible d'être coupable de son mal : Cho.

Il n'était pas question de la prendre à Cédric par amour : il ne ressentait plus pour elle que de la haine et du ressentiment. Il s'agissait de la détruire, car elle ne lui avait pas prêté l'attention qu'il espérait d'elle.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Harry pour se décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Olivier était déjà mort, il ne devait pas devenir suspect en s'exposant de nouveau. Il devait agir prudemment. Maugrey ou un autre professeur risquait de reconnaître l'utilisation d'un impardonnable, Cho n'éprouvait pas pour lui la fascination qui avait permis a Harry de jouer avec Olivier. Par contre, Harry connaissait un autre sort qu'il pourrait utiliser, qui ne laissait pas de trace et que même un sorcier peu doué pouvait lancer avec une baguette cassée.

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait seul d'un cours de potion où Rogue l'avait retenu pour critiquer son travail, il vit Cho au bout du couloir, accompagné de son amie dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom.

Il la suivit silencieusement sur quelques mètres avant de se mettre dans l'ombre du couloir, visant la belle en se concentrant sur les dernières minutes qui venaient de se passer. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il murmura :

-Oubliette.

Il vit Cho cligner des yeux et vaciller. Son amie, trop prise par sa conversation, ne remarqua pas son trouble. La Chinoise, après un bref regard autour d'elle, posa une question à son amie qui lui répondit sèchement.

Harry, souriant légèrement, se recula dans l'ombre et reprit son chemin vers sa tour.

Il semblerait que les amies de Cho ne soient pas une menace pour lui... Cela lui donnait même une idée pour la suite.

C'est vers ce moment-là que la vengeance de Harry commença à devenir un jeu.

À plusieurs reprises dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry jongla entre les recherches pour la seconde épreuve et le cas Cho Chang. Par amusement, il avait choisi de laisser traîner les choses, prendre le temps pour obtenir la meilleure satisfaction possible. Il lui faisait perdre quelques minutes de mémoire de temps en temps, tous les trois ou quatre jours, chaque fois un peu plus longtemps.

Mais il ne put s'en préoccuper autant les jours précédant la seconde épreuve, car le stress de ne pas avoir de solution pour rester une heure sous l'eau occupait tout son esprit.

Heureusement, Dobby lui offrit une solution au dernier moment, sous la forme d'une plante capable de créer des branchies et des palmes sur ses mains et ses pieds.

Une fois sous l'eau, il réussit en peu de temps à trouver ce qu'on lui avait volé. Il devait être le premier arrivé vu qu'il y avait quatre personnes flottant lentement, apparemment inconscientes : il y avait une petite fille blonde, Hermione, Ron et... Cho.

Cho qu'il pourrait cacher au-delà de l'heure limite pour qu'elle ne réchappe pas de l'épreuve, pourquoi pas, il pourrait aussi pousser les sirènes à la tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre, il pourrait même ensorceler la fille pour que l'eau rentre à nouveau dans ses poumons (bien qu'il n'ait pas trouvé grand chose pour respirer sous l'eau, il y en avait un grand nombre de sorts pour l'effet inverse dans les livres qu'il avait lu).

Mais finalement, il ne fit rien et vit Cédric arriver à son tour près des victimes de l'épreuve. Totalement inconscient des desseins de Harry, il lui fit signe de faire attention à l'heure avant de libérer Cho et de commencer à remonter à la surface.

Harry commença à détacher Ron et s'apprêter à en faire de même avec Hermione quand une sirène vint le menacer.

-Qu'un seul ! Dit-elle d'une voix étrange.

-C'est aussi mon amie, voulut-il protester, mais seules des bulles sortirent de sa bouche.

À peine quelques secondes après, la sirène s'enfuit, en panique, et Harry compris parfaitement pourquoi lorsqu'une sorte de requin, qui s'avéra finalement être Krum, délivra Hermione et commença à la remonter.

Harry s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec Ron quand il se rendit compte que la petite fille était toujours là et que Fleur ne semblait pas arriver. Il se rappela du mouvement de Cédric, désignant sa montre, et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si l'enfant n'était pas à l'air libre une fois l'heure écoulée…

Incapable de prendre le risque, Harry profita de l'absence des sirènes pour détacher aussi la fillette, et entreprit de les ramener à la surface tous les deux.

Il eut quelques difficultés avant d'arriver jusqu'à la surface, mais la reconnaissance de Fleur et le regard admiratif de Cédric ne lui permirent pas de regretter son choix. Pour accentuer cela, le jury lui donna une bonne note même s'il était remonté le dernier, considérant qu'il était arrivé premier auprès des victimes et qu'il avait sauvé deux personnes au lieu d'une seule.

Ce soir-là, célébrant la victoire chez les gryffondors, Harry n'avait plus rien de malsain, il était juste soulagé, fier de lui, et heureux de voir Ron et Hermione l'entourer comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Il oublia presque le jeu avec Cho.

Mais dès le lendemain, la voyant embrasser chastement Cédric dans un couloir, la haine revint et il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, il intensifia ses trous de mémoire et ajouta à cela quelques sorts de confusion. Et le dimanche venu, il se décida à jeter son premier impardonnable, un impero, sur le préfet de Serdaigle.

Son seul ordre était d'amener la jeune asiatique dans sa chambre pour lui faire des avances. Il ne lui donna aucune indication de plus, mais la carte des maraudeurs lui indiqua que même sans aide, elle y avait passé toute la nuit.

Et bien sûr, à Poudlard, aucun secret ne le restait très longtemps et bientôt les rumeurs commencèrent à se rependre. Très vite, toute l'école fut au courant que Cho avait découché alors que Cédric était avec ses amis, et presque aussi rapidement les comportements à son égard changèrent. Elle avait trompé Cédric après tout, le garçon le plus beau et le plus apprécié de l'école. Comment Poudlard aurait-il pu lui pardonner ?

Dans les couloirs, on la regardait d'un air méprisant, on chuchotait sur son passage, certains garçons lui faisaient des avances sans galanterie, laissant leurs mains s'égarer sous les robes de Cho qui, honteuse, s'éloignait en tentant de se faire oublier.

Et pendant ce temps, Harry avait commencé à séduire Marietta, la meilleure amie de Cho, s'amusant de la voir si réceptive à chacun de ses mots. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était suffisamment sous son charme, il commença à la retourner contre Cho. Il ne la critiqua jamais directement, ça aurait été trop peu subtil. À la place, il glissait quelques remarques innocentes pour la lancer, puis l'approuvait à chaque horreur que la jeune fille disait, l'encourageant subtilement à aller de plus en plus loin pour lui plaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue de ses propres exagérations.

Le mois d'avril venait à peine de se terminer quand elles commencèrent à se disputer, à s'opposer l'une contre l'autre.

Un midi, une grosse dispute éclata entre elles au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Sautant sur l'occasion, Harry donna un rendez-vous secret dans le dortoir de Marietta et Cho une fois la nuit tombée. Impatiente, sa "petite amie secrète" lui donna le mot de passe sans hésiter.

Quand il arriva dans le dortoir silencieux, il s'assura du sommeil de Cho et des autres serdaigles que Marietta avait endormi d'un sortilège. Prenant une démarche aguicheuse, elle se rapprocha de Harry, mais ce dernier lui jeta un sort de stupefixion juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Il la souleva alors et la plaça au-dessus de Cho, ses pieds de chaque côté du corps endormi de l'asiatique.

Puis il entreprit méthodiquement de déchiqueter son corps, prélevant l'intégralité de sa peau dont il glissa des bouts sous les ongles de Cho, comme si elle l'avait griffé. Il dédaigna les yeux noyés de douleur de Marietta jusqu'à ce que, pris finalement de compassion, il l'achève en lui offrant leur premier baiser. Il ouvrit ensuite sa chemise blanche, exposant son ventre qu'il trancha avec un sort de découpe, rependant ses organes sur le lit et tâchant encore plus les draps et le corps de Cho.

Une fois fait, il sortit du dortoir et, juste avant de refermer la porte, agita sa baguette pour enlever les sorts qui maintenaient les filles endormies. Il eut le temps d'atteindre la sortie de la salle commune quand le hurlement de Cho retentit.

Enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'en alla, ses pulsions calmées... Pour un temps du moins.

Il ne se rappela pas vraiment de ce qu'il se passa après cette nuit-là. Les serdaigles avaient été choqués, comme la plupart des habitants de Poudlard, Cho s'était déclaré elle-même coupable, croyant avoir commis ce meurtre durant une absence, et avait été enfermé à Sainte Mangouste. Quant à Ron et Hermione (qui, il ne savait comment, étaient au courant de son flirt avec Marietta), ils l'avaient materné comme s'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes à chaque instant. Il n'avait pas démenti, mais n'avait pas mimer de tristesse pour autant, se contentant d'apprécier leur soutient.

Dans les temps qui suivirent, il ne se préoccupa plus ni de Cédric, ni du tournois, ni de rien de ce qui aurait pu l'ennuyer. Il n'attirait plus l'attention à part celle de ses amis, et pensait enfin à autre chose qu'à la vengeance, ce qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Puis vint la troisième épreuve... Où il revu Cédric pour la première fois depuis la fin du jeu, ou du moins, c'était la première fois qu'il y prenait garde.

Même ainsi, à quelques pas de la victoire et malgré la pression que les poufsouffles faisaient peser sur lui, Cédric fit preuve d'un tel fair-play que Harry ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner aux lianes de la plante qui tentaient de le dévorer. Le gryffondor lui proposa même de prendre la coupe à sa place, puisqu'il n'avait personnellement pas spécialement envie de la victoire, ou de l'argent et la gloire éternelle qui allait avec.

Ils finirent par décider de la prendre en même temps et ce fut comme si un crochet leur attrapait le nombril et les tirait jusqu'à le relâcher brutalement. Cédric et lui s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Le silence semblait encore plus intense ici que dans le labyrinthe, et, quand il leva les yeux, Harry vit qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de vieux cimetière.

-Tu crois que cela fait partie de l'épreuve ? demanda Cédric.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car sa cicatrice s'était soudain fait douloureuse au point qu'il eut l'impression que sa tête était en train de s'ouvrir en deux. Il connaissait cette sensation, cette souffrance était la même que face à Quirell en première année, il en devina la cause sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir : Voldemort était là.

Entre ses yeux qui le brûlaient, il vit soudain quelqu'un avancer vers eux. Il crut un instant que c'était Voldemort, mais reconnu finalement la silhouette ridicule de ce traître de Peter Pettigrow. Il semblait porter quelque chose dans ses bras, empaqueté dans une couverture et vu la douleur de Harry, il devina que ce devait être la nouvelle forme de son grand ennemi.

Sa décision fut prise en un instant : déjà deux personnes étaient mortes à son contact, il ne devait pas plus attirer l'attention sur lui s'il ne voulait pas être découvert.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit après coup, car sur le moment, il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à mettre Cédric hors de danger, le poussant vers la coupe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entrave dessus, activant le portoloin qui l'amena loin d'ici avant que la douleur se fasse si forte que Harry tomba à genoux en gémissant.

Ce qui suivit fut très confus pour Harry. Il se rappelait avoir été emprisonné contre une tombe, scarifié pour que Pettigrow récupère son sang, avoir vu le traître se couper la main volontairement, et le corps de Voldemort renaître dans un chaudron… Puis du contact sur son front.

Voldemort jubilait de pouvoir le faire, en première année, le corps de son hôte se consumait à son contact. À présent, c'était Harry qui avait l'impression d'en mourir, tant la douleur était forte…

Le mage noir avait ensuite appelé à lui de nombreux mangemorts et, pour les divertir autant que pour réaffirmer sa position, avait proposé un duel à Harry.

On lui rendit sa baguette, mais Harry était terrorisé quand on le relâcha. Les mangemorts s'étaient dispersés autour d'eux et Voldemort, en face de lui, avait une apparence monstrueuse, qui rendait ridicules ses appréhensions vers ses anciennes formes.

Ne sachant pas transplaner et ayant renvoyé le portoloin avec Cédric, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tenter de faire face, crispant sa main sur sa baguette pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Par moquerie, Voldemort lui ordonna de s'incliner, ce qu'il refusa purement et simplement, et quand le mage noir recommença avec un impero, il y résista encore mieux que face à Maugrey. Il n'était pas celui qui s'inclinait, c'était LUI qui jouait avec les autres, pas l'inverse.

Alors Harry brandit sa baguette, tout comme Voldemort qui commença à prononcer le sortilège de la mort. Il n'y avait que deux syllabes de différence, mais avada kedavra étai infiniment plus long à prononcer qu'un expeliarmus dans une situation de combat. C'est pourquoi, même dans son état de faiblesse et de lenteur de réaction, Harry fini de dire sa formule exactement au même moment que son ennemi, et les deux sorts se rencontrèrent entre eux et explosèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Les faisceaux de magie, qui ne durent généralement pas plus d'une seconde, persistèrent et formèrent deux rayons continus, l'un rouge et l'autre vert, qui tentaient de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans y parvenir. Voldemort interdit à ses mangemorts d'intervenir, ponctuant son ordre d'un « il est à moi ».

Ce fut cette phrase qui déclencha les pulsions de Harry, dont un sourire malsain étira aussitôt les lèvres.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il rompit le sort et se jeta en avant, bondissant pour se coller à Voldemort qui se renversa presque sur le choc.

-Non, lui murmura-t-il alors que Voldemort ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. C'est toi qui es à moi.

La magie qui avait jailli de lui, alors, avait été purement instinctive, pas même intellectualisée.

Elle avait frappé Voldemort partout où les actes de Voldemort avaient frappé Harry. Le front du deuil, le bras du basilic, l'autre bras du cimetière. Voldemort avait hurlé et, saisissant Harry de ses mains squelettiques semblables à des araignées géantes, il l'avait repoussé à des dizaines de mètres de lui, dispersant le cercle de mangemort alors que Harry s'écrasait sur le sol.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce que sa magie avait fait, exactement. Il crut distinguer une cicatrice sur son front, similaire à la sienne, mais à ce moment-là, une main se referma sur sa nuque et il se sentit emporté comme dans un tuyau trop petit pour son corps.

Et ce fut comme si le son explosait autour de lui. Il y avait de la musique, des cris de joie, de panique aussi, mais beaucoup moins.

Harry se rendit compte que son bras gauche était couvert de sang, la fine blessure que Pettigrow lui avait infligée avait été aggravée par quelque chose, s'était agrandie et approfondie, au point qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni même la douleur.

Il croisa le regard choqué de Cédric, dont les yeux horrifiés passaient de son bras à son visage. Mais ils ne purent pas s'approcher car Dumbledore (Harry remarqua que c'était lui qui lui tenait la nuque, et donc qui était venu le chercher au cimetière) le confia à Maugrey en lui demandant de l'amener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il ne soit plus exposé au regard des autres.

Harry l'observa rejoindre le ministre d'un pas empressé alors que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'entraînait loin du chahut, ne ralentissant ni quand Harry trébuchait, ni quand les vertiges lui intimaient l'ordre de s'asseoir.

Harry ne se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait que lorsque Maugrey le fit entrer dans son bureau, bien loin de l'infirmerie.

Le professeur lui parla, lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il observait son sang goutter sur le sol et la glace à l'ennemi former des silhouettes floues dans le dos de Maugrey.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas amené à l'infirmerie, monsieur ?

Maugrey le fixa de son œil humain et magique, une étrange grimace aux lèvres. Alors une autre question suivi :

-Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au cimetière ?

La grimace commença à ressembler à un sourire menaçant et Harry sut qu'il avait deviné juste.

-Ah, Potter... C'est ce qui m'a toujours plu, chez toi. Tu caches bien ton jeu, mais au fond, tu es bien comme moi.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant Harry qui ne réagit pas à la menace, toujours en état de choc.

-Nous sommes mal nés, et considérés à tort comme des membres de la Lumière à cause de la position de nos parents… Mais on ne peut refréner sa nature éternellement. Un jour, tu craqueras comme moi, Potter. La magie noire a quelque chose de trop jouissif pour que tu en restes éloigné trop longtemps.

Son sourire se fit plus perfide encore et il posa sa main gauche, boursouflée par les cicatrices, sur la peau blanche de la gorge de Harry avant de remonter jusqu'à sa joue. Harry, lui, le fixait sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il le mettait au défit de continuer, mais Maugrey ne le remarquait pas.

-Mais mon maître te veut mort, alors tu ne le sauras jamais vraiment. Quelle joie il ressentira, tu imagines ? Quand je lui rapporterais le cadavre de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu…

Dans son dos, les silhouettes sombres de la glace à l'ennemi devenaient de plus en plus nettes.

-Il est temps d'en finir, Potter.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry. Tu es fini.

La porte s'ouvrit et les sortilèges fusèrent, stupefixant le professeur qui tomba à la renverse.

Dans le bureau de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les professeur Dumbledore, MacGonagall et madame Pomfresh venaient de débarquer. MacGonagall se chargea d'immobiliser l'homme sur une chaise qu'elle avait probablement invoqué, tandis que Dumbledore agitait sa baguette magique devant lui en faisant des mouvements compliqués. L'infirmière, quant à elle, attrapa Harry qui sentait ses jambes s'écrouler sous son poids. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le sol, lui lançant des sorts de diagnostique.

-Il a perdu trop de sang et de magie, déclara-t-elle. Je dois l'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne…

Harry ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase. Alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la grosse malle de Maugrey d'un coup de baguette, Harry perdit connaissance.

Il reprit ses esprits au son de la discussion effrénée que ses amis essayaient de tenir à voix basse, même si celle de Hermione montait régulièrement dans des aigus hystériques. Pour la mettre dans un tel état, il ne devait vraiment pas être beau à voir.

Il y avait également la voix de Cédric qui semblait répondre aux questions de Dumbledore, celui-ci ayant une voix douce qui devenait glaciale quand il s'adressait à la dernière personne : Fudge.

En se concentrant, il réussit à comprendre que Maugrey n'était pas réellement Maugrey, mais un mangemort, et que Fudge avait empêché un quelconque interrogatoire en envoyant deux détraqueurs l'embrasser, ce qui rendait le directeur furieux.

Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux et, à peine un instant plus tard, le visage de l'infirmière apparaissait au-dessus de lui.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez vous ?

Il répondit qu'il allait bien d'une voix rauque. L'infirmière grogna, comme à chaque fois qu'un de ses patients lui donnait cette réponse, et attira d'un coup de baguette plusieurs fioles qu'elle le força à avaler malgré leur goût atroce.

-Pompom…

-Oui Albus, je sais, encore un instant.

Elle agita une dernière fois sa baguette sur le bras de Harry (dont la blessure avait quasiment disparu, mais qui lui faisait particulièrement mal) puis se redressa.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez maintenant.

Ron, Hermione et Cédric, qui étaient toujours là, furent fixés avec insistance par le ministre, mais le directeur ne leur demanda pas de sortir. Ils restèrent donc sur place tandis que Dumbledore interrogeait Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Cédric et moi sommes arrivé en même temps devant la coupe, commença-t-il a raconter en jetant un coup d'œil au poufsouffle, et on a décidé de la prendre ensemble. C'était un portoloin, et il nous a amené dans un cimetière. Ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal, alors dès que j'ai vu que quelqu'un approchait, j'ai poussé Cédric vers la coupe pour le mettre à l'abri.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti avec lui, le coupa Fudge en le regardant durement. Et que vient faire votre... Cicatrice dans cette histoire ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste voulu éviter que Cédric ait des problèmes, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi... Et pour ma cicatrice, et bien…

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela.

-Harry a déjà eu ce genre de douleur par le passé, expliqua Dumbledore à sa place. Elle se produit quand il est à proximité de Voldemort.

Un frisson parcouru la salle entière à l'entente du nom tabou.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre, Albus ? Demanda froidement le ministre.

-Mais rien du tout, mon ami, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits. Laissons Harry continuer son récit.

Tout le monde le fixait, ce qui le faisait se sentir assez mal à l'aise. Il continua néanmoins :

-C'était Peter Pettigrow et il tenait une sorte de... Je ne sais pas comment décrire cela, mais il a fait un rituel avec mon sang, des os venant d'une tombe et sa propre main qu'il a tranché », et Voldemort est revenu.

Fudge ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et éclata d'un rire forcé.

-La victime de Black ressuscité, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de retour parmi nous, et puis quoi d'autre encore ? Potter est visiblement sous le choc, il délire complètement.

-Non, intervint alors Cédric attirant pour la première fois toute l'attention sur lui. Enfin, pour Pettigrow en tout cas, il ne ment pas. L'homme qui nous attendait au cimetière correspondait parfaitement à la description que Granger m'a faite, et il lui manquait bien un doigt, celui que les aurors ont retrouvé.

Fudge grimaça en jetant un regard au directeur qui abordait un air de « je vous l'avais dit » légèrement provocateur. De toute évidence, même si Dumbledore avait refusé que Harry, Ron et Hermione essaient d'innocenter Sirius, il avait lui-même tenté quelque chose auprès du ministre de la magie. Cette constatation remonta le directeur dans l'estime de Harry.

Pourtant, Fudge s'entêta et jusqu'à la toute fin de l'entretient, refusa obstinément à admettre le retour de Voldemort à la vie. Il s'en alla donc sur cette obstination, replongeant l'infirmerie dans un silence relatif, troublé par le bruit de la foule dans le parc que l'on entendait d'ici.

-Bien, intervint alors l'infirmière. Je pense que vous pouvez laisser mon patient se reposer à présent !

Dumbledore n'en attendit pas plus pour saluer Harry et sortir de la salle. Hermione fut la seconde à lui dire au revoir, l'étreignant un certain temps avant de se reculer, laissant Harry voir ses yeux humides. Ron vint ensuite en faire de même, lui assurant que ses parents resteraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le féliciter. Ses deux meilleurs amis jetèrent un coup d'œil à Cédric qui n'avait pas encore bougé, mais partirent tout de même.

Cédric était toujours dans sa tenue de champion, tachée par la terre et un peu de sang, et se tenait nerveusement en face du lit de Harry. Lui qui avait toujours paru si sûr de lui et plein d'assurance ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir à présent. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière Ron et Hermione et que l'infirmière soit repartie dans son bureau, Cédric fit un pas vers lui. Il avait dans sa main une élégante bourse en cuir qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

-Ce sont les galions de la victoire. Je pense que tu les mérites plus que moi.

-Nous avons saisi la coupe en même temps, répliqua aussitôt Harry, contrarié que même dans ces circonstances, le poufsouffle continue de se montrer gentil.

-Mais tu m'as sauvé d'un mauvais pas dès que tu t'es rendu compte que nous étions en danger. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, je pense qu'on peut le dire.

Harry bougea et parvint à s'asseoir en s'appuyant sur ses oreillers. Il commençait à être en colère cette fois.

-Je n'ai pas fait cela pour l'argent !

-Je sais, mais…

Cédric ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire. Puis soudain un sourire éclaira son beau visage et il sortit sa baguette, toute aussi sale que ses habits. D'un geste compliqué, il enchanta la bourse qui se déchira en son milieu avant de se recoudre en deux bourses plus maigres.

-Alors faisons moitié-moitié !

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à cela, et ne réagit pas quand le poufsouffle lui saisit la main pour la serrer vigoureusement.

-Maintenant, nous sommes amis.

Il lui accorda un autre sourire étincelant et s'en alla sans plus tarder.

Harry se demanda si Cédric aurait réagit de même, s'il avait su que sa petite amie était enfermée et accusée de meurtre par sa faute.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le chapitre étant vraiment trop long, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. J'espère que, du coup, celui-là ne vous paraitra pas trop court..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Sekai._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

-Prends soin de toi, Harry. Et n'hésite pas à nous envoyer un hibou si tu as un souci.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry quand Molly le lâcha.

-De toute façon, tu viendras à la maison le deuxième mois ?

Harry était en train d'accepter la proposition de Ron quand son oncle l'appela d'une voix impatiente. Il leur dit donc au revoir et rejoint rapidement sa famille qui l'attendait impatiemment.

Le premier mois de ces vacances fut vraiment désagréable. Affaibli et fatigué par la canicule, l'oncle Vernon se défoulait sur lui en passant son temps à lui donner des corvées, à le disputer voir à se moquer de lui. Ce fut encore pire quand il commença à recevoir des hiboux de la part de Cédric qui l'informait de manière presque quotidienne de sa colère face au discrédit que Harry et Dumbledore subissaient dans la gazette du sorcier. Ce qui faisait bien trop de hiboux pour la normalité de Privet Drive.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry fini par choisir de s'éloigner de la maison, passant le plus clair de ses soirées dans le parc du coin où il se contentait d'attendre que la fraîcheur revienne pour rentrer chez lui.

Dudley, qui avait commencé à faire de la boxe, n'en était devenu que plus méchant avec les plus petits et plus faibles que lui. Lui et sa bande rackettaient les collégiens et les enfants comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus amusant dans la vie.

Malgré ce que ses pulsions l'avaient poussé à faire les années précédentes, Harry n'appréciait pas ce genre de comportement. C'est pourquoi, quand Dudley et sa bande débarquèrent dans le parc en se vantant d'avoir molesté un gamin, il s'était levé pour les suivre à distance.

Dès que Dudley fut seul, une remarque accusatrice et moqueuse avait échappé à Harry, ce qui avait bien entendu déclenché la colère de son cousin.

Puis, il ne savait pas trop comment, Dudley en était venu à parler de Cédric.

-Et c'est qui ce gars-là qui t'envoie toujours des lettres ? Ton amoureux ?

Son ton était goguenard, mais Harry n'y prit pas garde. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le souvenir d'Olivier Dubois lui revint à l'esprit, son regard fasciné, ses pleurs désespérés, et les baisers qu'il déposaient parfois sur sa gorge, sa nuque, plus rarement sur ses lèvres. Olivier l'avait probablement aimé.

Il jeta un regard lourd à son cousin qui perdit un peu son sourire en voyant son manque de réaction.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes cela, "big D" ? Ça te fait fantasmer d'imaginer ton cousin se faire prendre par derrière?

Cette fois, Dudley ne riait plus du tout.

-Ou alors c'est toi qui voudrais me prendre, peut-être… ?

-Ta gueule Potter !

-Elle te plaît ma gueule ? Oh, c'est pour cela la chasse au Harry, peut-être ? Si toi et tes copains m'aviez attrapé, ces derniers temps, ce n'était peut-être pas des coups de poing que j'aurais reçus…

-Tu fais ton malin parce que tu as cette chose sur toi, sinon…

-Quelle chose ? Tu parles de ceci ?

Il avait sorti sa baguette, terrorisant suffisamment Dudley pour que celui-ci mette ses deux mains devant lui, comme pour parer une attaque.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse quoi que ce soit, un froid inhabituel s'abattit brusquement sur eux. Le ciel, au-dessus deux, se couvrait d'effrayants nuages au point de couvrir les étoiles, et les lampadaires s'éteignirent en grésillant, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Dudley, légèrement hystérique, ne sortit pas Harry de sa vigilance.

Il ne connaissait aucun sort pouvant provoquer cela, et n'avait certainement pas le pouvoir d'éteindre les étoiles. Le froid et l'inquiétude qui les prenaient ressemblaient à ce que la présence des détraqueurs provoquait, mais il était impossible qu'il y en ai là, dans le monde moldu ! Quelle que soit la raison de la présence de ces créatures en ces lieux, elle était dans tous les cas de mauvais augure !

Le coup-de-poing qu'il reçu de son cousin finirent par le ramener à la réalité alors qu'il tombait à terre en échappant sa baguette.

-Dudley espèce d'idiot !

Il l'entendit s'éloigner de lui en trébuchant dans le noir et tenta de le retenir. Il pouvait entendre le détraqueur, et Dudley allait droit vers lui !

Il entendit soudain un hurlement, au moment même où Harry parvenait à retrouver sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il puisse lancer le sort, un souffle glacé se glissa sur sa nuque. Il y en avait deux !

-Expexto patronum !

Sa baguette ne lâcha qu'un mince filet argenté, à peine suffisant pour ralentir son attaquant.

-Expecto patronum !

Il lui fallait un souvenir heureux, mais il n'arrivait à se souvenir d'aucuns d'entre eux ! Il entendait les pleurs d'Olivier, les paroles de Voldemort, les cris de sa mère, comme des grincements lointains qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa tête. Il allait se faire embrasser, comme Olivier, et il ne reverra plus jamais ses amis…

L'image de Ron et Hermione s'imposa soudain dans son esprit, effaçant les pleurs, les mots, la peur.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM !

Cette fois, le cerf apparut et chassa violemment le détraqueur. Sa lumière éclaira, un peu plus loin, Dudley recroquevillé à terre, ses bras tentant de le protéger de la créature au-dessus de lui qui avait saisi ses poignets, les écartant presque avec amour.

-Attaque-le ! Cria Harry, et aussitôt le cerf chargea, faisant fuir le détraqueur.

La lumière revint peu à peu et, le souffle court, Harry couru vers son cousin pour voir comment il allait. Tremblant et hagard, il semblait en état de choc. En repensant à Remus Lupin, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir de chocolat sur lui.

-Lève-toi, Dudley, il faut…

Il se figea en voyant quelqu'un s'approcher, qu'il reconnut comme étant Mrs Figg, sa vieille voisine.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son air inhabituellement sombre, la seconde fut son regard qui glissa sur sa baguette magique sans exprimer la moindre surprise. Son comportement, suivant juste une attaque de créatures sombres, laissa Harry faire ses déductions.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire la moindre chose, il pointa sa baguette sur elle et la stupéfixa sans attendre.

Il se mit debout, supportant avec difficulté le poids de son cousin hagard dont il passa le bras derrière sa nuque dès qu'il vit qu'il ne pourrait marcher seul.

Il se dépêcha de retourner à Privet Drive et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison. Laissant son oncle et sa tante vociférer contre lui, il décida de quitter les lieux sur le champ : la protection que Dumbledore prétendait être capable de l'abriter n'existait de toute évidence plus, il devait fuir !

Il attira d'un accio sa malle qui sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, faisant crier Pétunia devant cette utilisation manifeste de magie. Hedwige était en train de délivrer une lettre à Cédric, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle réussisse à le retrouver peu importe où il allait.

Soudain, un hibou débarqua dans le salon des Dudley et la sentence retentit. Le ministère l'accusait d'avoir fait usage de magie devant des moldus, on lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger le temps qu'ils viennent briser sa baguette.

Comme s'il allait obéir à une demande pareille.

-Donner lui du chocolat, déclara-t-il à sa tante. Cela lui fera du bien.

Et sans attendre une minute de plus, il sortit dans la rue. S'il avait été patient, pourtant, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il aurait eut la lettre d'Arthur Weasley lui demandant de rester chez sa famille moldue, il aurait su que Mrs Figg n'était pas son ennemie et il aurait compris que c'était une erreur de monter dans le magicobus. Mais il ne le fit pas, et disparu de la circulation.

Il avait demandé à ce qu'on l'amène au chemin de traverse, conscient que Stan l'avait reconnu, mais aussi qu'une fois là-bas, il pourrait se dissimuler de tous.

Il paya le trajet et dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté de Londres, il dissimula son visage avec les capuches des vêtements sorciers qu'il avait enfilé durant le trajet.

Il se mit aussitôt en marche en traînant sa malle derrière lui. Il traversa la rue vide à cette heure de la soirée, ne s'arrêtant ni devant la boutique de Quidditch, ni devant l'animalerie, parvenant jusqu'à Gringotts avant de prendre la rue parallèle : l'Allée des Embrumes. Il savait qu'au moins, là-bas, le ministère ne risquait pas de le trouver.

Dès qu'il fut dans une ruelle vide, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité pour se dissimuler des regards, prenant garde à bien couvrir sa malle en même temps, et continua son chemin. Sauf qu'une fois qu'il fut dans les rues les plus sombres du quartier, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait aller. De plus, il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans la rue alors que tous les sorciers qu'il y croisait semblaient être du genre à agresser les personnes sans défense s'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Il passait devant la boutique étrange où il était sorti par accident en deuxième année après avoir mal prononcé "chemin de traverse" par accident, et une pulsion lui intima de s'y rendre.

L'endroit était encore ouvert, annonçant Bargow et Beurk dans une peinture écaillée sur la vitre poussiéreuse. C'était glauque au possible, mais Harry n'eut pas la moindre hésitation quand il poussa la porte d'entrée, bien loin de l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint quelques années plus tôt.

Il laissa sa malle sur le sol et observa le vendeur scruter nerveusement sa boutique à l'origine du bruit. Harry enleva alors sa cape d'invisibilité, se découvrant sans crainte face à l'homme.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils un instant avant que son regard ne se porte sur son front, le figeant plus sûrement que s'il lui avait envoyé un stupefix.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit-il avec sa voix la plus polie qu'il ait. J'aurais besoin d'un toit pour les prochains jours, sans que le ministère n'en soit informé. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ?

Il lui sourit gentiment et vit un frisson parcourir l'échine de l'homme.

-Vous êtes Harry Potter…

-Oui.

-Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de vous cacher du ministère ?

Harry haussa les épaules et replia avec précaution sa cape, satisfait de voir les yeux du vendeur s'écarquiller en reconnaissant l'artefact que Harry savait extrêmement rare.

-La Gazette donnera probablement la réponse à cela demain. Alors, vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

Il resta muet quelques secondes de plus avant de hocher la tête. Le vendeur secoua alors la baguette, fermant sa boutique d'un sort informulé. La faible luminosité qui éclairait jusqu'alors la boutique s'éteint, laissant seulement la lueur de la rue éclairer la pièce.

-Suivez-moi.

Soulevant par magie la malle de Harry, il l'amena jusqu'à la porte à l'arrière de la boutique qu'il poussa et tint ouverte le temps que Harry passe.

Il lui fit traverser un grand et étroit couloir éclairé par des petites lanternes accrochées au plafond. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvaient trois portes, une sur chacun des côtés du couloir et une en face. L'homme ouvrit celle de droite et Harry se retrouva dans une salle étonnamment propre et éclairée où un elfe de maison s'inclina respectueusement.

-Bonjour monsieur Barjow, bonjour invité de monsieur Barjow, le dîné est prêt.

Barjow lui envoya un regard nerveux avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre pour le repas en tentant de ne pas laisser paraître qu'il se sentait obligé. Avec un sourire amusé, Harry accepta la proposition.

Ils furent donc bientôt attablés à une petite table en bois dont les angles étaient taillés pour représenter des museaux d'animaux. Ces derniers dévoraient les miettes tombant trop près d'eux, et suivirent Harry du regard quand il s'assit.

Afin de briser le silence, Barjow tenta de lancer la conversation sur un sujet qu'il supposait neutre.

-Vous vivez dans le monde moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

-"Viviez" serait plus exact. Mais oui, mon oncle et ma tante sont moldus.

-N'y avait-il pas de sorciers pour prendre soin de vous ?

Au ton de sa voix, Harry pouvait deviner que cela faisait longtemps qu'il se posait la question. Il n'était pas le seul néanmoins.

-C'est ma seule famille restante. Et vivre avec eux était censé me garantir une protection certaine. Néanmoins, comme deux détraqueurs m'ont attaqué près de chez eux, je suppose que cela ne vaut que pour les mangemorts.

Il prit une gorgée d'eau sans se soucier des yeux écarquillés de son locuteur.

-Des détraqueurs ? Mais que faisaient-ils hors d'Azkaban ?

Harry fixa ses yeux sur l'homme et l'observa longuement, jusqu'à voir les premiers signes de nervosité revenir sur son visage.

-Je me posais la même question.

Après cela, Barjow ne tenta plus de relancer la conversation et ils finirent de dîner en silence.

Alors que les museaux en coin de table étendaient leur langues de bois pour attraper les miettes et laver la table, le vendeur chargea son elfe de conduite Harry dans la chambre qu'il occupera pour la nuit. Elle était simple, avec une fenêtre magique qui donnait sur une plaine verdoyante bien loin de Londres, sans la moindre décoration en dehors d'une cheminée que l'elfe alluma.

-Voici monsieur. Votre chambre est prête, la salle de bains se trouve à votre droite. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi au besoin.

-Merci. Quel est ton nom ?

-Diki monsieur.

-Dis moi Diki, demanda Harry qui était curieux. Pourquoi nommes-tu Barjow monsieur et non pas maître ?

Le jeune elfe, bien plus jeune que Dobby, se redressa et le regarda fièrement dans les yeux avant de répondre :

-Je suis un elfe libre, personne ne m'a jamais acheté et j'en suis fier. Je peux porter des vêtements et j'ai appris à parler comme un sorcier ! Je suis payé pour mon travail, je n'ai pas de maître !

Harry sourit largement en l'entendant dire cela. Hermione serait ravie de le rencontrer, elle et son obsession pour la libération des elfes de maison.

-Tu es courageux. Il y a un elfe que je connais qui a été libéré et qui en est fier. Un elfe aussi courageux que toi.

-Un elfe libre ? Répéta Diki avec un air surpris. Les elfes anciennement possédés sont rarement heureux de leur libération…

-Mais lui, c'est un elfe spécial.

Harry sourit en se rappelant de tout ce qui lui avait fait subir en pensant agir pour son bien.

-Il s'appelle Dobby, il travaille à Poudlard maintenant. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien, si un jour vous avez l'occasion de vous rencontrer.

L'elfe le regardait d'une manière complètement différente maintenant. Mais pas forcément de manière positive : on aurait dit que, à ses yeux, Harry était une étrange créature qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Vous êtes un sorcier spécial, vous aussi.

Sur ces paroles, il claqua des doigts et disparu, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry se rendit compte d'à quel point il se sentait épuisé, et son sourire fondit aussi vite que le reste de ses muscles se relâchaient, le laissant s'allonger sur le lit. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis que les deux détraqueurs l'avaient attaqué, mais il avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses s'était passées depuis.

Il ne se déshabilla même pas en fermant les yeux, pas plus qu'il ne se mit sous les couvertures. La main crispée sur sa baguette, il s'endormit.

Sa nuit fut courte et agitée, mais rien ne vint le réveiller jusqu'à ce que quelque chose cogne quelques coups contre la fenêtre. Il se redressa aussitôt et quitta le lit pour aller ouvrir la vitre. La rue obscure remplaça la fausse image de prairie et Edwige s'engouffra à l'intérieur, où elle s'ébouriffa les plumes.

-Tu m'as trouvé ma belle, bravo…

Il lui caressa longuement la tête avant de prendre la lettre. Cédric ne semblait pas avoir été averti de ce qu'il s'était passé et se contentait du monologue habituel. Dans une réponse courte, Harry lui dit que le ministère avait envoyé des détraqueurs l'attaquer et qu'il avait dû se mettre à l'abri. Il fallait aussi qu'il informe Ron et Hermione, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas envoyer Edwige, trop reconnaissable, et rangea la lettre dans sa poche en attendant de pouvoir emprunter le hibou de quelqu'un d'autre.

Prenant sa baguette dans la main et Edwige sur son épaule, il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il ne devait pas être six heures du matin.

Diki était déjà présent et s'inclina dès qu'il le vit.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour Diki. Tu veux un coup de main ?

L'elfe lui jeta un regard perturbé. Harry clarifia donc sa proposition :

-Tu veux que je t'aide pour faire le petit-déjeuner ?

-Vous pensez que je ne peux pas travailler correctement parce que je suis un elfe libre ?

-Heu, non, je voulais juste être poli. Je sais cuisiner alors j'ai simplement proposé qu'on fasse le repas ensemble.

L'elfe sembla encore plus confus.

-Être poli avec un elfe ? Mais quel genre de sorcier êtes-vous?

Souriant un peu, Harry vient se poster à ses côtés en relevant ses manches tandis que sa chouette allait se poser en haut d'un meuble.

-Le genre de sorcier qui sait ce que cela fait d'être traité en esclave.

Il saisit un couteau et entrepris de découper des tranches de lard. Après un dernier instant d'immobilité, l'elfe reprit lui aussi son travail.

Les six heures du matin sonnèrent sur l'étrange horloge murale décorée de petits crânes humanoïdes moins gros qu'un poing. À peine dix minutes plus tard, Barjow pénétrait dans la cuisine. Il s'immobilisa en voyant le spectacle qu'ils offraient tous deux alors qu'ils terminaient de préparer le repas. Après moins d'une seconde, il tenta de faire abstraction de sa surprise et alla s'asseoir.

-Alors, commença-t-il lentement. Quels sont vos plans pour la suite ?

Harry, qui avait anticipé la question, prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de lui avant de répondre :

-Il se trouve que j'ai de l'or, mais l'interdiction d'utiliser ma baguette, déclara-t-il avec détachement. Tant que je serais en dehors de Poudlard, j'aurais besoin de me défendre quand même. Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais apprendre à manier quelques objets comme votre magasin d'antiquité en regorge en échange d'un bon salaire.

Il lui fit un sourire aimable.

-Si cela vous convient, professeur.

Les sourcils du vieil homme se rejoignaient sur son front, au-dessus de son nez, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Il semblait très troublé pendant quelques secondes, puis légèrement effrayé alors qu'il marmonnait :

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un... Non. Non, c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours, c'est impossible que…

Il cessa de marmonner et le regarda de nouveau en face. Il avait l'air toujours très perturbé, mais ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement détendus.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il finalement. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez mon apprenti, je vous enseignerais la manipulation d'artefacts et tout ce qu'i savoir sur les malédictions.

Son air se durcit un peu plus quand il ajouta :

-Par contre, votre présence ici devra relever du secret absolu. Le héros de la lumière ne devrait rien avoir à faire dans cette partie du monde sorcier, et je ne veux aucun ennui avec le ministère si celui-ci tente de vous supprimer.

Il fit une courte pause où Harry se contenta de le fixer en silence, puis conclu ses conditions :

-pour finir, je veux un contrat sorcier pour garantir qu'aucun d'entre nous ne tentera de faire du mal physique ou moral, directement ou indirectement, à l'autre durant la durée de l'apprentissage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de relever :

-Durant la durée seulement ?

Barjow lui fit un sourire édenté en lui servant un verre de vin d'elfe, un liquide de couleur rouge sang.

-Assassiner le maître est une coutume courante chez les antiquaires sorciers.

Après cette conversation, Harry put seulement envoyer le hibou informant Hermione, Ron et Cédric qu'il s'était enfui de chez ses tuteurs pour sa protection avant que Barjow ne pose sur lui un sortilège pour le rendre incartable, empêchant même les hibou de retrouver sa trace. Quant à sa chouette, Harry décida de l'envoyer chez les Weasley afin qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention à chaque fois qu'elle irait chasser ou qu'elle tenterait de le retrouver malgré le sortilège.

À la suite de cette décision, Barjow commença à lui enseigner son savoir en matière d'objets de magie noire et de malédictions.

Harry se découvrit une affinité particulière avec les premiers, réalisant qu'il savait presque instinctivement ceux qu'il pouvait manipuler et ceux devant être approchés qu'avec précaution. Barjow trouva en lui un élève attentif bien qu'imprudent, et se surpris à apprécier lui donner des cours.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Harry ne sortit que très peu des appartements privés du vendeur, ne se rendit dans la boutique qu'exceptionnellement et encore moins souvent dans la rue, et toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il apprit par le biais du journal que le ministère le considérait comme un fou qui aurait fui ses responsabilités après avoir agressé son cousin. Qu'il se cachait pour ne pas avoir affaire à la justice, et que l'on soupçonnait d'avoir trouvé refuge chez son fugitif de parrain.

Le concernant, Harry eut un peu honte de ne pas avoir pensé à lui envoyer une lettre, mais se consolait en se disant que Ron et Hermione avaient probablement dû lui transmettre l'information.

Et, une nuit, les rêves commencèrent.

La première fois, il se retrouva dans la peau d'un serpent gigantesque qui attaquait monsieur Weasley. Cette vision était si réaliste qu'il ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un songe ordinaire. Harry dut menacer Barjow de saccager sa boutique pour qu'il accepte de prévenir anonymement Dumbledore de ce que Harry avait vu.

Puis les rêves se succédèrent, il voyait le même couloir sombre, encore et encore, et cette porte qu'il ne parvenait jamais à atteindre et parvenait à l'obséder même éveillé tant il était curieux de voir ce qui se cachait derrière. D'autres fois, plus rares, ce n'était pas dans un serpent mais dans Voldemort lui-même qu'il se retrouvait, quand il était particulièrement joyeux ou en colère. Ces fois-là, sa cicatrice lui faisait si mal qu'il aurait pût en pleurer !

Barjow, qui avait été très intrigué par ses visions, l'avait été encore plus en apprenant que monsieur Weasley avait réellement été admis à Sainte Mangouste après avoir été mordu par un serpent. Il avait alors entrepris d'en comprendre l'origine…

Les recherches furent longues, les pistes inabouties très nombreuses, mais son savoir en la matière était réellement étendu, et à la veille de mars, il comprit ce qu'étaient ces visions et d'où elles venaient : d'un horcruxe. Harry était lui-même devenu un artefact venant d'une magie très rare et d'un rituel particulièrement noir.

Barjow avait été presque plus choqué que lui en comprenant que Harry possédait un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en lui, il avait même refusé de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs jours avant de se rationaliser.

Mais Harry, lui, n'était pas parvenu à se calmer aussi vite.

Pendant des jours et des jours, il s'était rappelé de Tom Jedusor, le garçon qui lui ressemblait tant qu'il avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année.

Il pouvait aussi voir dans ses pulsions, incontrôlables et irrationnelles, la trace du monstre qu'il avait déjà affronté par trois fois.

Car si Voldemort était un monstre, qu'est-ce qu'il était, lui, violeur, meurtrier, manipulateur ? Il était orphelin comme Voldemort, élevé parmi les moldus comme lui, avait tué des gens aussi... Pourquoi le mage noir serait-il pire que Harry ?

Ce n'était que des semaines plus tard, quand il vit Hagrid passer dans l'Allée des Embrumes alors qu'il était dans la boutique sous sa cape, qu'il eut la réponse à sa question.

Harry, lui, avait des amis. Il ressentait de l'amour. Il n'était pas seul.

Il avait alors quitté la boutique pour rejoindre la cuisine où l'elfe de la maison préparait le dîner.

-Diki, avait-il alors demandé, pourrais-tu aller voir pour moi mes amis ? Je voudrais savoir s'ils vont bien et s'ils ont un message à me faire passer. Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire cela pour moi ?

L'elfe l'avait regardé longtemps, pesant le pour et le contre, puis avait accepté à la condition de ne rien dévoiler sur le lieu de résidence de Harry, conformément aux désirs de son employeur.

Quand il était revenu, il lui avait appris que Hermione avait pleuré en apprenant qu'il allait bien, que Ron et elle étaient très inquiet pour lui. On lui dit aussi que Poudlard était devenu très dur à vivre depuis que leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une employée ministérielle, avait décidé de contrôler l'école elle-même en niant toute possibilité de danger au-dehors, de même que la ''soi-disant'' résurrection de Voldemort. Malgré cela, ses amis résistaient avec un groupe d'étude secret dans lequel ils s'entraînaient, dirigé par Cédric.

Harry se sentit fier de savoir que ses amis continuaient d'agir et de partager ses idées même en son absence, et rassuré de savoir qu'ils pensaient encore à lui, même s'ils ne se voyaient plus.

Après cela, Harry se dévoua d'autant plus à ses leçons avec Barjow, faisant des efforts, lisant tous les manuscrits mis à sa disposition et s'entraînant seul quand son professeur était à la boutique, réussissant à enregistrer en quelques mois les études qui avaient pris deux ans à Barjow.

Harry était désormais persuadé d'être capable de faire face au ministère s'il lui envoyait des détraqueurs ou d'autres mercenaires dangereux pour les sorciers lambdas.

Ainsi, en même temps que ses amis devaient passer leurs buses, il conclut son apprentissage.

Barjow célébra cela en lui offrant quelques cadeaux. Parmi eux, il y avait notamment un jeu de cartes que Harry avait maudit lui-même, afin que chaque carte attaque celui qui la touche d'une manière différente, avec un système de tête chercheuse pour qu'elles se dirigent d'elles-mêmes vers les personnes entourant le porteur du paquet. Ils firent ensuite un grand repas et le vendeur fut presque étonné que Harry n'ai pas empoisonné sa nourriture pour l'occasion.

On enleva également pour l'occasion le sort empêchant les hiboux de trouver Harry et, comme si elle l'avait senti, Edwige le rejoint dans la nuit, ravie de retrouver son propriétaire.

Barjow avait consenti à continuer de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve autre chose, mais sa journée fut bien trop agitée pour qu'il cherche un quelconque logement : une nouvelle vision lui était parvenue de Voldemort.

Dans celle-ci, il avait réussi à passer la porte qui hantait ses rêves depuis des mois et se tenait dans une étrange salle où d'innombrables boules lumineuses étaient entreposées sur des immenses étagères. Et là-bas, son parrain était torturé par Voldemort en personne pour le forcer à avouer où Harry était caché.

À la description du lieu, Barjow eut juste le temps d'émettre l'hypothèse du département des mystères et sa légendaire salle des prophéties, au ministère de la magie, que Harry se préparait déjà à partir, reprenant sa baguette pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Où comptes-tu aller au juste ?

-Le sauver évidemment, répondit Harry en mettant ses cartes dans sa poche et en choisissant quelques potions défensives et agressives que Barjow lui avait offertes. C'est mon parrain, ma dernière vraie famille !

Pendant qu'il saisissait un bout de parchemin traînant sur son bureau pour informer ses amis de l'urgence de la situation, il entendit son ancien professeur murmurer :

-Malgré tout, vous êtes vraiment différents tous les deux…

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui demander de quoi il parlait, il passa la lettre à Edwige qui prit aussitôt son envol par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. Il posa sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et se tourna finalement vers Barjow.

-Merci pour m'avoir transmis vos connaissances, m'avoir hébergé et m'avoir protégé du ministère, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Si jamais je ne reviens pas les chercher, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de mes affaires.

Barjow fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es donc conscient des risques, si tu me dis cela. Pourquoi y aller quand même, dans ce cas ?

Harry lui sourit, de son sourire sincère, si difficile à rapprocher de celui qu'il abordait quand, pris par ses pulsions, il commettait des crimes immoraux sans le moindre état d'âme.

-Je suis un gryffondor malgré tout, répondit-il.

Il couvrit sa tête avec la capuche, disparaissant de la vue de tous, et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, transformant les braises en un feu verdoyant.

-Ministère de la magie, prononça-t-il distinctement avant de se sentir emporté.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je commencerais ce chapitre par des remerciements, comme d'habitudes, aux personnes ayant pris la peine de laisser une review, notamment_ _0b5curu5 à qui je n'ai pas put répondre directement._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Sekai._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Il arriva dans un immense hall parfaitement vide de présence humaine, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer ici.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver les ascenseurs menant au département des mystères, et encore plus pour trouver la bonne salle. Elle était aussi vaste qu'une église, remplie de nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient des globes de verre luisant doucement sous la poussière qui les recouvraient.

Sans ralentir, il courut jusqu'au lieu qu'il avait vu dans sa vision, mais une fois arrivé... aucune trace de Sirius.

Il sentit le stress monter et, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur une des sphères lumineuses à côté de lui, dont l'étiquette jaunie indiquait son nom et "seigneur des ténèbres".

Comme hypnotisé, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et sentit sa main se lever pour attraper délicatement la boule, la prélevant de son socle. Elle était chaude, douce, et Harry avait presque l'impression d'entendre une voix en sortir…

-ah Potter, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Il se retourna brusquement, faisant face à un homme qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire et son visage était recouvert d'une cagoule sombre ne laissant voir que ses yeux.

-vous êtes venu seul à ce que je vois, fit la voix traînante de Lucius Malfoy. Quelle imprudence.

Sur ces mots, Harry se rendit compte que d'autres personnes vêtues de la même manière étaient présentes, avançant vers lui dans les autres allées pour lui bloquer le passage de tous les côtés. Ils avaient tous leurs baguettes tendues vers lui. Harry, lui, glissa sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son paquet de cartes qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement de pouce en prenant garde à ne pas les toucher.

-maintenant, sois sage et donne nous cette prophétie. Dans ce cas, on te laissera partir et retourner te cacher, sinon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et attendit. Mais Harry resta complètement figé, sur ses gardes, incapable de se décider sur sa manière d'agir. Ils étaient sept à présent, sept mangemorts sans aucun doute, venus pour récupérer la prophétie qu'il tenait toujours.

-où est Sirius ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-où est Sirius, répéta la voix moqueuse d'une femme parmi ses adversaires.

-donne-moi la prophétie et je te le dirais, répondit l'homme.

C'était un piège, Harry pouvait le sentir, Sirius n'était pas là, peut-être même que la vision qu'il avait vu avait été complètement fabriquée.

Et lui avait envoyé à ses amis une lettre qui allait peut-être les pousser à venir ici, alors qu'il y avait des mangemorts partout ! Il devait partir de là sans attendre !

-très bien, mentit-il en levant la prophétie devant lui. Prenez-la.

Tous leurs regards étaient fixés sur elle, Harry en profita donc pour sortir son paquet discrètement et l'ouvrir plus franchement. Aussitôt, quelques cartes s'en échappèrent et lévitèrent à toute vitesse vers les ennemis de Harry alors qu'il rangeait le paquet pour saisir sa baguette.

Dès que le premier cri de surprise et de douleur retentir, Harry dégagea le passage en envoyant à son adversaire direct un puissant expeliarmus, et se mit aussitôt à courir. Il envoyait des sorts par-dessus son épaule, mais ne savait pas ni s'il touchait quelqu'un, ni même si ses sorts étaient encore efficaces malgré son absence de pratique l'année précédente. Il lança alors un reducto sur l'étagère et entendit les boules de verre tomber, libérant des dizaines de voix sourde qui déclamaient sûrement des prophéties.

Sans les écouter, Harry sortit de la salle avec précipitation et se retrouva dans la salle circulaire… En face de Ron et Hermione ! Ils étaient accompagnés de Cédric, Neville, Ginny et une jeune fille blonde, mais Harry ne prit pas le temps de savourer leurs retrouvailles.

-c'était un piège ! Leur cria-t-il. Il faut partir d'ici !

Les portes cessèrent de tourner et Harry ouvrit la première porte qui s'offrit à lui et s'engouffra dans la salle, suivi par les autres. Dès qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Harry referma la porte et ils s'en éloignèrent prudemment.

Ils étaient dans une salle que Harry n'avait pas encore vue, avec un grand bocal rempli d'un liquide étrange dans lequel flottait des cerveaux. Sans savoir exactement ce que c'était, Harry reconnu la trace de magie qui les englobait, ainsi que la force désespérée et furieuse qui les gardaient "vivants". Il y avait beaucoup de portes dans cette pièce et ils se mirent à lancer des collaporta sur chacune d'entre elles en se plaquant contre l'unique mur qui en était dépourvu.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

-je ne sais pas. Je croyais que Sirius avait été emmené là, mais il n'y était pas quand je suis arrivé. À la place, il y avait plein de mangemorts. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à en avoir beaucoup avant d'arriver là. Ils voulaient cette chose, dit-il en sortant la boule de sa poche.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien, à part qu'il y avait son nom dessus et que c'était probablement une prophétie. Il regarda finalement ses alliés nouvellement arrivés, sans trop comprendre ce que Neville ou Ginny faisaient là.

-pourquoi vous êtes venus tous les six ?

-le professeur Dumbledore a été forcé de quitter Poudlard, expliqua Hermione. Le professeur MacGonagall est à Sainte Mangouste et nous n'avons réussi à contacter aucun membre de l'ordre, alors on a décidé de venir nous-même.

Ron jeta un sale regard à sa sœur.

-et les autres nous ont suivis.

-c'est Luna qui vous a parlé des sombrales, répondit Ginny en le fusillant du regard, sans elle, je ne sais pas comment vous seriez venus.

-il aurait peut-être mieux fallu, intervint Harry en grimaçant. Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on va pouvoir sortir de là...

Sur ces mots, l'une des portes s'ouvrit brusquement en brisant le sort qui la maintenait fermée. Les mangemorts, bien plus nombreux que précédemment, entrèrent dans la salle. Aussitôt, les sorts fusèrent des deux cotés, éclairant la salle par des éclairs de lumière éphémères. Harry n'osait plus utiliser ses cartes, de peur de blesser ses amis, et se contenter de lancer les seuls sorts qu'il avait appris à l'école. Il faisait de son mieux pour repousser ses ennemis, mais ne parvint qu'à retarder le moment, inévitable, où les mangemorts prirent le dessus.

Ron, qui s'était avancé à la rencontre de ses adversaires, vola à travers la pièce et s'écroula, inconscient, au pied du mur où ils étaient acculés. Ginny tomba à genoux en criant et un mangemort lui donna un coup de pied dans le bras pour lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Hermione se prit un sort qui sembla la rendre complètement confuse et elle se mit à rire sottement en regardant sa baguette sans plus l'utiliser.

Ne restait plus que Neville, qui tentait de protéger Hermione en lançant des boucliers au fur et à mesure qu'ils disparaissaient, Cédric qui rivalisait de magnificence et de puissance dans chacun des sorts qu'il lançait et Luna qui envoyer des sorts très simples, mais aux résultats suffisamment étonnant pour désarçonner ses adversaires. Et lui, bien sûr, qui n'avait même pas un niveau d'élève de quatrième année normal et qui s'était fait duper par un rêve.

Luna se prit soudain un sort en plein visage et commença à saigner abondamment du nez avant de tomber à terre entre Ginny et Hermione. Presque dans le même temps, Neville se faisait arracher sa baguette des mains avant de se prendre un endoloris qui le fit hurler de douleur et tomber à terre.

Ils allaient les tuer, réalisa soudain Harry. Ils n'étaient que des enfants et ils allaient se faire tuer à cause de lui.

-Harry, ferme les yeux !

Sans même savoir pourquoi il obéissait, Harry clôtura ses paupières et entendit Cédric crier un sort. À travers la peau protégeant ses yeux, Harry vit une forte lumière éclairer sa droite puis l'ensemble de sa vision.

Quand elle s'éteint, il eut juste le temps de déployer sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses amis à terre avant de saisir la main de sa meilleure amie et de se mettre à courir à la suite du poufsouffle en profitant de l'aveuglement des mangemorts.

Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs et pièces sans qu'ils ne ralentissent, mais le sol se déroba soudain sous les pieds de Harry qui dévala plusieurs étages d'un gradin avant de s'arrêter finalement. Ils semblaient être dans un amphithéâtre circulaire. Au centre se dressait une étrange arcade où pendait un voile qui semblait être agité par un vent inexistant.

-ça va Harry ?

Il voulut lui répondre, mais s'en abstint en voyant que Hermione se diriger gaiement vers la porte. Il tenta de la retenir mais trop tard, elle avait ouvert leur unique protection et les mangemorts, de nouveau valides et déjà présent dans la salle voisine, s'avancèrent vers eux.

Leurs baguettes étaient brandies, tout comme celles de Harry et Cédric qui reculaient prudemment vers le centre de la pièce en descendant les gradins et tirant Hermione avec lui.

-bien tenté, déclara un mangemort qui menaçait Harry. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela... Une riposte de collégiens !

La mangemorte éclata d'un rire aigu en agitant sa baguette devant Cédric.

-petit Potter a fait de son mieux ! Dit-elle en imitant une voix de bébé.

-maintenant, donne-nous cette prophétie, ordonna Lucius Malfoy.

-quoi qu'il arrive, murmura Cédric, ne la leur donne pas.

Il devait trouver une idée pour les sortir de là et prévenir quelqu'un, se dit-il. Il fallait gagner du temps.

Alors il les questionna sur ce qu'était cet objet, cette prophétie, et sentit une sueur glacée couvrir son dos quand on lui répondit que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait cette cicatrice sur le front, et que Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Il était en train de mettre les mangemorts en colère en prononçant le nom de Voldemort quand, de la porte où ils étaient entrés, des silhouettes jaillirent et commencèrent à lancer des sorts.

Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, Harry reconnut Sirius et Maugrey, puis ne vit plus rien, plaqué au sol par Cédric pour éviter les tirs croisés.

-il faut partir d'ici ! Lui cria Cédric pour que sa voix passe au-dessus du bruit des combats.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se mirent sur leurs pieds, courbés en deux et tirant Hermione derrière eux, pour courir vers les gradins dans l'espoir de s'échapper par là,. Un sort passa entre leurs têtes et explosa la marche devant eux, les faisant bondir en arrière par réflexe avant que Cédric ne se place en barrière devant lui. Dans son mouvement pour se mettre à l'abri, Harry avait lâché la prophétie qui s'était brisée sur une des marches des gradins, diffusant une sorte de brume blanche et une voix profonde que Harry ne put identifier à cause du vacarme des combats.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la sortie pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait d'elle, et c'est ainsi qu'il vit apparaître Dumbledore en personne !

Bouche-bée, il s'immobilisa, comme Cédric, et ils le suivirent du regard alors que le directeur descendait les gradins, agitant sa baguette pour lancer des sorts qui frappaient les mangemorts sans que ces derniers ne s'y attendent. Une demi-dizaine était déjà à terre quand l'un d'entre eux remarqua enfin le directeur et cria son nom.

En quelques instants, la moitié des mangemorts avait fui, paniqué par la présence du sorcier le plus puissant que Harry connaisse. Mais quelques combats continuaient, et c'est sur celui de Sirius que Harry se concentra.

Il affrontait la femme à la voix de bébé qui se moquait de lui malgré le fait que l'homme n'avait encore été touché par aucun de ses sorts.

Harry entendit Ron et Ginny arriver à ses côtés, expliquant que les autres étaient toujours inconscients, mais la concentration entière de Harry était fixée sur le duel où, soudain, un éclair de lumière rouge frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine.

Son souffle se coupa et Harry assista au reste de la scène comme dans un rêve, voyant son parrain tomber en arrière, une expression de surprise et de peur gravée sur ses traits alors qu'il passait à travers le voile, disparaissant de sa vue en même temps que du monde des vivants, laissant un grand froid envahir le corps de Harry.

Il fallut que la mangemorte parte dans un rire hystérique pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

-couvrez-moi, ordonna-t-il avant de dévaler les gradins à toute vitesse.

Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre, c'est pourquoi il ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux sorts qui fusaient autour de lui ou à la voix de Remus qui l'appelait. Il grimpa sur le socle où l'arche était posée et commença à tracer des petits signes sur le sol avec sa baguette.

Autour de lui, les voix de ses amis lançaient des protego ou des expeliarmus, mais là encore, il ne s'y attarda pas, concentré sur son travail. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour agir avant que l'action de l'artefact soit irréversible, il le savait.

Il commença à psalmodier, les mains de part et d'autre de la ligne de gravure devant ses genoux, puis hurla en sentant ses mains se congeler et craquer.

Il ne les retira pas pour autant et continua d'y insuffler sa magie jusqu'à ce que, lentement, le voile ne se soulève à nouveau, avec une lenteur telle qu'il la qualifia presque de torture, et Sirius apparut à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas une lumière verte, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en tirant Sirius loin du voile malgré ses mains bleues et couvertes d'engelures. Le seul sort de la mort qui existait fait une lumière verte, pas rouge.

Il plaça son oreille sur le torse de son parrain et sanglota presque de soulagement en entendant le cœur battre. Doucement et irrégulièrement, mais il battait.

-Harry, comment as-tu…

Ginny ne finit pas de poser sa question, car un grand tremblement ébranla la salle, faisant tomber un nuage de poussière du plafond.

Harry avait mal à sa cicatrice, elle le brûlait comme si Voldemort était tout près et qu'il était furieux.

Malgré la douleur, Harry s'intéressa à ce qui l'entourait et vit que plusieurs mangemorts avaient été rassemblés et ligotés dans un coin, encadrés par plusieurs adultes dont Remus qui le dévisageait au delà de la distance. Hermione était avec eux et avait dû recevoir le contre-sort, car elle semblait être de nouveau rationnelle. Mais la folle qui avait failli tuer Sirius n'était pas là, pas plus que Dumbledore.

La douleur de la cicatrice devient soudain insupportable et il hurla alors qu'un second tremblement ébranla la pièce puis le calme revint.

Quelques instants après, alors que Ron soutenait Harry haletant encore sous la douleur devenue sourde, un patronus en forme de phœnix débarqua dans la salle, planant au-dessus des gradins pour aller se placer devant Remus.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne les paroles, Harry reconnu la voix de Dumbledore. Dès que le phœnix disparu, Hermione se leva et suivi Remus jusqu'à eux.

-il est vivant, précisa Harry quand Remus se pencha sur Sirius.

Le loup-garou le prit dans ses bras et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-levez-vous les enfants, conduisez-moi à Luna et Neville puis nous retournerons à Poudlard.

Harry ne sut comment réagir à cette déclaration, peu sûr des implications de son retour dans le "monde réel", si on peut dire. Pourtant, il obéit sans contester.

Il ne garda qu'un très vague souvenir de ce qui avait suivi. Ils avaient récupéré leurs amis sous la cape d'invisibilité, avaient pris un portoloin en forme d'une statue de main en or plus grande que moyenne qui semblait avoir été brisé au-dessus du poignets. Ils étaient alors apparus à Poudlard et s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie.

Harry avait dissimulé ses mains dans son dos suffisamment longtemps pour que Pomfresh ait stabilisé l'état de Sirius, puis avaient subi les cris et les remontrances de l'infirmière qui l'avait envoyé dans un lit avant de vérifier l'état des autres.

Après cela, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait sans doute bu des potions, car ses mains avaient quasiment guéri, même si elles restaient douloureuses. Hermione était dans le lit à côté de lui, Ron dans celui d'après. Ils s'étaient beaucoup regardés, sans un mot. Ils s'étaient manqué tous les trois.

Par la suite, il apprit que le ministre lui-même et de nombreux membres du ministère avaient vu Voldemort en personne, que Dumbledore avait publiquement défendu Harry, ainsi que Sirius, et qu'ils avaient été relaxés de toutes les charges pesant sur eux sans même que Harry n'ait besoin de se rendre au tribunal, contrairement à son parrain.

Les traces du désenchantement provisoire de l'arche sur ses mains mirent deux semaines à guérir totalement, il dut rester à l'infirmerie durant tout ce temps pour que Pomfresh puisse s'en occuper, car elle devait lancer des sorts de soin toutes les deux à trois heures. Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir à subir ce genre de conséquences, cela n'était jamais arrivé dans son apprentissage. Mais l'arche était un artefact bien plus vieux et puissant que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. En réalité, le contre-coup était presque ridicule face à ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle avait refusé de se plier à la demande de Harry.

Sirius, quant à lui, s'était réveillé trois jours après que Harry l'ait sauvé. Il avait été en état de choc quelque temps, puis avait remercié son filleul quand il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Par contre, il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ce qu'il avait _vraiment_ fait.

D'ailleurs, personne ne lui avait posé de questions, ni sur son absence, ni sur les cartes, et encore moins sur la "résurrection" de Sirius. Dumbledore avait probablement dû demander à tout le monde de le laisser tranquille. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuses, pas de très crédibles en tout cas, pour justifier tout cela.

Ceux qui s'étaient battus au ministère avaient eut l'autorisation exceptionnelle de rester à Poudlard avec Harry, mais seuls Ron et Hermione en avaient profité. C'est ainsi que, finalement, Hermione creva l'abcès quand Harry sortit enfin de l'infirmerie, ne pouvant rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

-quelle sorte de magie as-tu utilisé dans la salle de la mort ?

Harry savait qu'aucun discours de Dumbledore aurait put l'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-un rituel d'annulation, répondit-il honnêtement. Cela supprime la dernière application des objets enchantés. Et avant que tu me demandes, non je ne te l'enseignerais pas, c'est une magie interdite.

-de la magie noire ? Demanda Ron avec hésitation.

-c'est de la magie blanche. Mais de la magie blanche interdite, quand même.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais respecté le moindre règlement de sa vie, Barjow mettait toujours un point d'honneur à lui préciser quand un sort ou un rituel était interdit. Il disait toujours que pour ne pas se faire attraper bêtement en contournant le règlement, il fallait connaître ce règlement.

Harry aurait parfaitement pu se faire attraper bêtement, ce jour-là, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la moindre précaution pour protéger son acte. Mais la vie de Sirius lui importait bien plus que la punition qu'il risquait.

-où l'as-tu appris ? Demanda Hermione.

-j'ai suivi un apprentissage tout au long de l'année, lui expliqua-t-il sans mentir. La manipulation d'artefacts était une grande partie du programme.

-j'étais sûre que tu ne passerais pas l'année sans rien faire ! S'exclama-t-elle. Surtout que tu as raté une année scolaire entière !

Harry soupira. C'était justement à ce sujet-là que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de se rendre à son bureau en ce moment même.

Finalement, ses amis le laissèrent devant la gargouille et ils se saluèrent avant que Harry ne donne le mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage.

Quand il en ressortit, une bonne heure plus tard, il avait obtenu le droit de passer dans l'année supérieure à la condition qu'il suive des cours intensifs tout le premier mois, qui avait déjà commencé par ailleurs, et rattrape le niveau minimum des élèves entrant en sixième année. Après cela, il devrait retourner chez les Dursley et continuerai à avoir quelques cours de soutien après la rentrée.

Harry avait eu envie de lui demander ce qu'il en était de Sirius, mais n'avait pas osé. Son parrain n'était pas revenu le voir depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et il savait qu'il était très occupé par sa réhabilitation, contrairement à Harry pour qui Dumbledore s'était occupé de tout.

Il eut donc droit à ces cours, seul élève de tout le château, subi au moins le double de méchanceté de la part de Rogue et une intransigeance totale de la part des autres professeurs, à part Hagrid avec qui il s'amusa beaucoup, malgré la rencontre avec son petit frère qui lui fit une sacré frayeur. Sa rencontre avec les sombrals fut également une expérience nouvelle pour lui, et il se demanda comment il avait pu les trouver effrayants un jour.

Durant le dernier week-end, sans que Harry comprenne vraiment ce que Dumbledore avait en tête, le directeur l'emmena dans une étrange maison moldue où un homme, Horace Slughorn, s'était transformé en fauteuil et avait simulé une attaque de mangemort. Dumbledore s'était absenté pour les laisser discuter, puis était revenu et avait déclaré qu'ils partaient… Et sitôt après, Slughorn avait déclaré qu'il acceptait finalement la proposition, bien que Harry n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était ladite supposition.

Au terme du mois, il retourna chez les Dursley à qui il n'avait apparemment pas manqué, mais qui se gardèrent bien de se montrer malveillants avec lui. Eux aussi avaient dû recevoir une visite dissuasive, et son cousin semblait d'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait sauvé des détraqueurs et non agressé, car il se montra étonnamment non-agressif durant ces vacances.

Puis la rentrée arriva et il repartit pour Poudlard, sans savoir à quel point les choses allaient changer cette année.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre aura été un peu plus long que les autres à venir, je m'en excuse et j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. Merci à ma royale bêta pour sa relecture de ce chapitre !  
_

 _Dans ce dernier, l'origine des pulsions de Harry va enfin être dévoilée, et sa relation avec ses meilleurs amis va évoluer (dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? Vous n'avez qu'à lire pour le savoir^^).  
_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Sekai._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Avec la guerre officiellement recommencée, de nouvelles protections avaient été installées sur l'école. Il y avait notamment des aurors présents sur place et leur fouille manqua de justesse le paquet de cartes maudites que Harry gardait encore sur lui.

Retourner à l'école fut très étrange. Oh bien sûr il y avait passé un mois durant les vacances, mais ça n'était pas la même chose. À présent il y avait tous les élèves et l'agitation qu'ils provoquaient avaient tendance à fatiguer Harry bien plus vite qu'avant.

Malgré cela, il était très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son dortoir, ses amis et la routine hebdomadaire.

Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés préfets l'année précédente et avaient donc quelques responsabilités. Néanmoins, ils allaient toujours en cours ensemble, ils jouaient au Quidditch, traînaient dans le parc ou la salle commune et faisaient leurs devoirs…

Il y avait pourtant deux grandes différences par rapport aux années précédentes.

Tout d'abord, leur trio s'était agrandi durant son absence et désormais Neville, Ginny et Luna Lovegood passaient la majorité de leurs temps libre avec eux. Ensuite, d'autres élèves que Harry ne connaissait pas plus répandaient des rumeurs toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres sur son absence l'année précédente. Et la dernière différence, c'était Slughorn.

-Ah, mon cher Harry, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Il lui serra la main sans demander l'avis de Harry et le poussa vers la chaise libre entre Cormac McLaggen et un serpentard aux airs antipathiques, Blaise Zabini si Harry ne se trompait pas. De l'autre côté de la table, Hermione lui fit un sourire encourageant.

C'est Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé de s'intégrer dans le "club" que formait leur nouveau professeur de potion, Rogue ayant enfin réussi à accéder au poste de DCFM. Ce club était constitué des élèves les plus talentueux ou ayant un lien de parenté avec des sorcières et sorciers célèbres.

Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était censé faire ici, mais il savait que Dumbledore avait ses raisons. Après tout, c'était un homme juste, c'était lui qui avait permis à innocenter Sirius, et il avait représenté Harry pour qu'il n'aient pas besoin de se présenter face à un tribunal. Harry lui en était reconnaissant pour cela, c'est pourquoi il était prêt à accéder à la demande du directeur, pour cette année du moins.

Il jouait donc le bibelot d'exposition pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du professeur, et se consolait de l'ennui en se disant qu'au moins la nourriture était bonne. Ron n'avait pas été invité et semblait un peu ennuyé d'être mis à l'écart, mais Harry le trouva tout de même étonnamment conciliant. Hermione lui avait expliqué que son absence l'année dernière lui avait permis de se forger sa propre identité et donc être moins jaloux. Harry était fier de son ami, et se disait qu'il y avait eu plus d'un avantage à son escapade.

Le professeur tenta une fois encore d'en savoir plus sur les événements du ministère mais personne ne lui répondait clairement. Il avait pourtant rassemblé tout le monde, à l'exception de Ron et de Cédric, qui n'était plus scolarisé, mais aucun d'entre eux n'éprouvait l'envie de se vanter ou d'ébruiter cette affaire.

Puis, un mois après la rentrée scolaire, Dumbledore le convoqua dans son bureau.

Harry n'était pas venu souvent, et presque toujours pour quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il avait fait. Alors ne pas savoir ce que le directeur lui voulait le rendait assez nerveux.

Il fut convié à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du vieil homme qui le regardait intensément.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour monsieur, lui répondit-il.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Dumbledore qui le dévisageait comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de lui.

Le silence s'étira et Harry commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se décide enfin.

-Harry, j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé au département des mystères si tu le veux bien.

-D'accord, répondit-il prudemment.

-Plus précisément je voudrais que tu me parles de ceci.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir une coupelle qu'il déposa devant Harry. Posée dessus se trouvait une carte, un six de carreaux qui avait été déchiré verticalement, probablement par un des mangemorts désireux de ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry envisagea un instant de mentir, de prétendre que cette carte venait des ennemis ou encore qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était... Mais si Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, c'était sûrement qu'il avait compris que cela venait de lui. Il avait choisi d'être honnête avec lui plutôt que de le dénoncer au ministère, alors Harry choisi d'être honnête en retour.

-C'est une carte à malédiction aléatoire. Je m'en suis servi pour échapper aux mangemorts dans la salle des prophéties.

Dumbledore se cala plus profondément dans son fauteuil, l'étudiant de son regard bleu électrique.

-Pourquoi avais-tu un tel objet sur toi ?

-C'est... C'est moi qui l'ai faite, l'année dernière. Mon professeur me l'a offert quand j'ai terminé mon apprentissage.

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment et Harry serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec anxiété.

-Je ne te demanderai pas où tu as passé ton année, tout comme j'ai demandé aux autres professeurs de ne pas te harceler à ce sujet cet été. Toutefois, il serait bon que sois bien conscient de ce que tes gestes impliquent.

Harry le laissait parler, ne voyant pas bien ce que le directeur cherchait à lui faire comprendre.

-Maîtriser la magie noire peut te paraître facile, amusant, ou fascinant. Il est vrai que c'est une magie qui puise sa force dans les émotions, et ton cœur est immense... Mais la magie noire, aussi puissante et agréable à manipuler qu'elle soit, peut t'amener à perdre de vue tes objectifs initiaux Harry.

Il ignorait comment Dumbledore pouvait en savoir autant sur la magie noire et, l'espace d'un instant, il imagina que le vieil homme ait lui-même pratiqué les arts sombres. Puis il se reprit : il n'y avait pas de sorciers plus lumineux que Dumbledore !

-Je voudrais également que tu m'expliques ce que tu as fait avec l'arche de la mort s'il te plaît.

Harry hésita pendant une seconde mais décida de continuer sur la même lancée, décidant qu'après tout, il n'avait fait de mal à personne pour une fois. Il dit donc la vérité, donnant un peu plus de détails qu'à Ron et Hermione puisque Dumbledore était parfaitement en mesure de comprendre cette forme de magie. Durant toutes les explications, le directeur hocha la tête sans l'interrompre, sans même froncer les sourcils quand Harry avoua que le rituel était interdit par le ministère et qu'il aurait pu perdre l'usage de ses bras si les choses avaient mal tourné, même si il avait encore du mal à utiliser parfaitement ses mains malgré sa réussite. Son visage était totalement dépourvu d'émotion, ou alors Harry était bien incapable de les lire.

-Une dernière chose Harry…

Le directeur avait l'air plus concentré que jamais, comme si la prochaine réponse de Harry allait déterminer si oui ou non il méritait la confiance du vieil homme.

-Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Sirius malgré les conséquences que cela t'a coûté ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Parce que je l'aime ! Sirius est le dernier membre de ma famille en vie qui se préoccupe de moi, même si j'avais irrémédiablement perdu les mains ou les bras ce jour là, ça en aurait valu la peine !

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient de mille feux et son sourire se devinait sous sa barbe.

-Très bien Harry, tu peux partir.

Fronçant les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas ce que Dumbledore s'attendait à entendre d'autre, Harry se leva et sortit du bureau. Dans les escaliers, il croisa Rogue qui le regarda étrangement avant de continuer son chemin vers le bureau du directeur sans plus lui prêter attention. Haussant les épaules, Harry continua son chemin.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas aussi agréables que le premier mois. Voldemort semblait furieux et organiser des raids presque toutes les semaines. Très vite, une bonne partie des élèves avaient perdu un parent ou un proche, et même les match de Quidditch ne furent plus aussi joyeux qu'avant.

Harry, de son côté, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout cela, et avait la claire impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au ministère de la magie qui lui avait échappé. Si Voldemort avait bel et bien été là et qu'il avait effectivement affronté Dumbledore, pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression que quelque chose le concernant s'était passé et que le directeur le lui cachait ?

Cette question qui le taraudait trouva sa réponse dans la gazette du sorcier.

Durant tout l'été, des rumeurs circulaient sur lui, comme quoi il serait un Élu, par la fameuse prophétie qui s'était brisée ce jour là, le désignant comme celui ayant le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Mais une nouvelle "preuve" leur était parvenu par l'un des survivants d'un raid que les aurors avaient interrompus : Voldemort porterait sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ce qui signifierait, d'après Rita Skeeter, que Harry avait revendiqué ainsi sa vengeance sur Voldemort. D'après elle, si Harry avait disparu toute une année, ce n'était non pas parce qu'il conspirait contre le ministère comme tout le monde l'avait cru pendant si longtemps, mais pour se préparer à l'affrontement final qui lui permettrait de tuer Voldemort comme celui-ci avait tenté de le tuer bien des années plus tôt.

La cicatrice étant effectivement de son fait, même si sur le coup il n'avait clairement pas pensé aussi loin, Harry n'avait pas publiquement nié les hypothèses de Skeeter et les regards sur lui s'étaient accentués.

Mais certains ne s'étaient pas contenté de simples regards. C'était notamment le cas de Malfoy, qui lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois des remarques méchantes, blessé par le fait que son père avait été mis en prison après l'attaque du ministère. Sous les demandes incessantes de Hermione, Harry l'avait ignoré et évité autant qu'il avait pu jusqu'alors, mais le blond avait fini par le coincer un soir où Ron et Hermione étaient à une réunion de préfets et que Harry se baladait dans les couloirs vides, désireux d'échapper aux regards constants des gryffondors quand il restait dans la salle commune ou au dortoir.

Il n'avait par contre pas échappé au stupefix de Malfoy qui l'avait attaqué dans le dos.

-Alors Potter, tu te pavanes encore ?

À terre, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Harry regarda Malfoy, le regarda vraiment.

Il semblait sur les nerfs et fatigué, malgré l'air triomphant qu'il cherchait à se donner. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire coiffés avec tant de soin, pendaient sur son front sans soutien.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te retrouver seul… Je vais venger mon père !

Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, _elles_ furent de retour : ses pulsions grondaient dans son ventre et faisaient trembler ses mains, sans qu'il ne puisse les utiliser à cause du sort.

-Après tout ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi, c'est fini Po…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, son corps brutalement éjecté contre le mur par une vague de magie sans baguette.

Déstabilisé, il relâcha le sort et Harry bondit sur ses pieds pour lui faire face. Furieux, il se jeta sur Malfoy à la moldue et commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, frappant de leurs bras et de leurs pieds, se tirant les cheveux et déchirant leurs vêtements.

C'est alors que Harry la vit, sur le bras gauche de son adversaire. Elle était sombre sur sa peau de lait, puait la magie noire, et même s'il n'en voyait qu'une partie, il la reconnut aussitôt comme étant la marque des ténèbres.

Aussitôt, il se recula et Malfoy essaya de rabattre sa manche, le visage crispé.

Ils se toisèrent un moment en silence, presque défiants mais tout de même prudent, puis Harry dit :

-Ne parlons plus.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, le balafré ?

-Je veux dire que tu n'as aucun intérêt à ce que ton tatouage illégal soit connu de tous, et moi aucun à ce que tu me tendes d'autres traquenards. Alors on s'oublie et tout ira pour le mieux.

-Mon père est toujours en prison.

-Et le mien est toujours mort. Au moins tu as toujours ta mère, tu devrais en profiter.

-C'est ce que je fais, répondit il d'une voix agressive. Chaque jour depuis que mon père a été capturé, tout ce que je fais c'est pour elle !

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il lui semblait que quelque chose était sous-entendu derrière ces paroles. Mais avant qu'il n'approfondisse le sujet, Malfoy avait déjà commencé à partir.

Alors il se détourna à son tour et rentra à la tour gryffondor.  
.

Vint ensuite la première sortie à Prés-au-lard de l'année.

Dehors, le froid transperçait leurs vêtements et Harry tremblait, malgré les pulls et écharpes qu'il avait enfilé. Il se promit qu'à son retour au château, il trouverait un sortilège ou une malédiction pour ensorceler un objet qui lui tiendrait chaud !

Sous la demande de Harry qui n'avait pas mangé de sucrerie depuis un an, ils commencèrent par Honeydukes où Ron se fit un plaisir de lui montrer tous les nouveaux bonbons sortis en son absence qui méritaient d'être goûté. Ils firent ensuite un saut aux diverses boutiques du village pour se fournirent en plume et en encre, et finirent leur sortie par aller aux trois balais.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutaient tranquillement quand soudain Katie Bell, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui était devant eux avec une amie, poussa un grand cri. Son corps se souleva dans les airs durant de longues secondes où elle sembla en proie à de fortes souffrances, puis elle retomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le trio d'or se précipita vers elle et Harry empêcha la fille qui accompagnait Katie jusqu'alors de prendre ce que la poursuiveuse avait laissé tombé par terre. Il n'avait eut besoin au d'un regard pour comprendre que l'étrange objet qui l'avait attaqué était complètement imprégné d'une malédiction d'une magie très sombre.

-Ne touche pas ça, Harry !

C'était Hagrid qui arrivait d'un pas pressé.

-Je ne comptais pas le toucher, protesta Harry, touché dans son orgueil.

Le demi-géant lui demanda de prendre le collier en l'entourant de vêtements afin de ne pas être en contact direct, puis souleva la pauvre Katie Bell dans ses bras immenses.

Ils furent tous menés au bureau de Dumbledore, où Rogue fut chargé d'étudier l'objet qui s'avéra être un collier d'opale. Après qu'il eut fait son diagnostique, en déclarant que Katie aurait pu subir bien pire, Dumbledore demanda à Harry, à son grand étonnement et au mécontentement de Rogue, de faire sa propre analyse. Harry confirma les paroles de son professeur, ajoutant néanmoins que l'objet avait déjà causé la mort de plusieurs personnes avant d'arriver dans les mains de Katie, comme il pouvait le sentir.

Après cet événement, ils apprirent que Katie avait subi un imperium et Harry décida de s'intéresser un peu plus aux autres personnes habitant Poudlard, curieux de savoir qui avait bien pu vouloir amener un objet si dangereux au château.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que Romilda Vane le regardait un peu trop intensément, que Dumbledore évitait systématiquement son regard, que Ron et Hermione se tournaient autour et que Malfoy passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle secrète qu'avaient découvert ses amis l'année dernière, la Salle sur Demande.

Curieux, et repensant beaucoup à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu l'autre jour, il ne cessait de se demander ce que Malfoy y fichait. À cause de cette histoire, il passait plus de temps que ce qu'il aurait du, au vu de ses difficultés à rattraper son retard, à fixer la carte des maraudeurs…

Et puis un jour, alors que Noël et Pâques était largement derrière eux, Harry finit par craquer et le suivre sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il avait posté une petite première année au bout du couloir, une grosse balance dans les bras, qui semblait surveiller les allées et venues. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry parvint à atteindre la porte sans mal. Il s'installa devant, sans se faire repérer, et attendit patiemment.

Quand elle s'ouvrit sur Malfoy, Harry eut le temps de se glisser dans entrebâillement avant qu'elle ne se ferme et disparaisse dans son dos.

C'est ainsi que Harry découvrit la Salle sur Demande.

Remplie d'objets maudits, de livres interdits et de créatures extraordinaires, bien que souvent mortes, Harry passa un temps fou à parcourir les dédales de la pièce et de récolter tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Il trouva même une armoire à disparaître, un objet qu'il avait eut la chance d'étudier chez Barjow, mais celle-ci était cassée.

Curieux de tester son savoir, Harry rangea sa baguette et déposa ses deux mains à plat sur le bois fatigué, se concentrant pour sentir les flux magiques. Il eut besoin de près d'une demi-heure pour en trouver la source, et presque autant pour la réparer. À la fin, il était essoufflé, épuisé mais surtout satisfait d'avoir réussi.

C'est sans savoir ce qu'il venait de faire pour le compte de Voldemort qu'il quitta la salle, déçu de ne pas avoir découvert ce que Malfoy faisait ici, mais tout de même satisfait de son travail.

Une semaine après, les mangemorts s' introduisirent dans Poudlard, comme Harry le découvrit sur la carte des maraudeurs.

C'était un vendredi soir, les gryffondors étaient déjà couchés mais Harry n'eut aucun remord à sortir Ron du lit pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Aussitôt, Ron se leva et Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils sortirent du dortoir en se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Prévenir Hermione était impossible à cause des escaliers ensorcelés interdisant le passage des garçons jusqu'au dortoirs des filles, et les autres gryffondors seraient en sécurité tant qu'ils resteront sous la protection du tableau de la grosse dame. Néanmoins, ils devaient bien mettre quelqu'un au courant.

-Va chercher McGonagall, dit Harry en regardant sur la carte où en étaient les mangemort. Moi je vais aller là bas et prévenir les profs si j'en vois sur mon chemin.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se mis à courir à travers les couloirs, fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient proche du bureau du directeur. Il dégaina sa baguette, sans ralentir malgré son point de côté et ne ralentit que lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de ses adversaires, bien qu'il dérapa au tournant du couloir.

Il eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard de Malfoy et de Albus Dumbledore qu'il tenait en joue, avant que les sorts ne soient lancés des deux côtés. Harry ne faisait clairement pas le poids en duel face à plusieurs adultes entraînés et maîtrisant la magie noire, mais ses cartes réussirent à en immobiliser un et à jeter Lestrange à terre, terrassée par la souffrance que provoquait sa peau brûlée par la malédiction.

Mais les mangemorts restaient en supériorité numérique et il y avait aussi Rogue, dans le lot, qui ne peina pas à l'envoyer cogner contre le mur. Leur professeur honni était donc bien un traître, comme lui et ses amis l'avaient longtemps soupçonné !

Sans l'intervention de Dumbledore, qui avait récupérer sa baguette des mains de Malfoy déconcentré, et de l'arrivée de McGonagall et Ron, il en aurait été fini de Harry. Pourtant le combat ne s'arrêta pas là, Lestrange avait réussi à déchirer la carte et était repartie au combat, et chaque personne présente se battait désormais avec rage. Les rayons de lumière rebondissait sur les tableaux vides de tout habitant, les sorts qui rataient leur cible explosaient les murs et les invocations raisonnaient dans le couloir, brouillant tout espoir de repérer au son la prochaine attaque.

C'est pourtant distinctement que Harry entendit Lestrange ordonner :

-Tue Dumbledore Draco, maintenant !

La baguette était tendue vers le mage blanc qui combattait trois mangemorts à lui seul, Harry savait que le directeur ne pourrait pas faire front contre tous. Alors, il abandonna son combat contre Rogue, laissant McGonagall s'en occuper, et se prit au serpentard.

Il aurait pu lui lancer toute sorte de maléfices ou de malédictions, mais tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit ce fut un sort extrêmement banal, un aguamenti que l'on apprend en quatrième année. Mais il y mit tellement de puissance que le jet forma un puissant tube d'eau qui s'écrasa sur l'épaule et les côtes de Malfoy. Il fut expulsé contre le mur de pierre sous la force du sort et un craquement sinistre raisonna, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur.

Après cette attaque, le chaos se précipita un peu. Certains mangemorts prirent la fuite à travers les couloirs, Lestrange s'acharna contre Dumbledore qui se défendait vaillamment et Rogue récupéra Malfoy avant de disparaître dans un passage secret.

McGonagall partit à leur poursuite tandis que Ron et Harry se joignaient au directeur pour se débarrasser de la dernière mangemorts restante. Néanmoins, celle-ci parvint à désarmer Harry et à pétrifier Dumbledore à peine une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle fasse exploser la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur du château, où elle sauta.

Elle n'avait ni balai, ni aucun animal volant pour la retenir, mais quand Harry se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder en bas, il la vit courir, bien entière, en direction de la forêt, à la suite de la lointaine silhouette de Rogue portant Malfoy dans ses bras. McGonagall avait du les perdre de vue dans les couloirs. Dumbledore et Ron tentèrent de lancer des sorts à la mangemorts, mais elle évita les premiers puis elle fut hors d'atteinte.

Dumbledore se redressa et adressa un regard grave à Harry et Ron.

-Vous deux, veuillez monter dans mon bureau et m'y attendre sagement. D'autres mangemorts sont encore dans l'école, les professeurs et moi-même devons nous en occuper sur le champ. Après, nous devrons parler.

Il prononça le mot de passe, suçacide, puis s'éloigna vivement, sa cape colorée volant autour de lui à chacun de ses pas.

Ron et Harry, après que ce dernier ai ramassé sa baguette, montèrent les escaliers et allèrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils faisant face au bureau de bois.

-Harry... C'était quoi ce que tu as envoyé à Malfoy ? Je veux dire, pas que je l'aime particulièrement, mais là c'était peut-être un peu excessif…

-C'était un aguamenti, c'est tout…

-Tu lui a brisé des côtes et je suis certain que son épaule était déboitée.

Harry passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-J'avais peur qu'il fasse du mal à Dumbledore, alors j'y ai mis beaucoup de puissance…

-Quand même…

Le silence s'installa un moment puis Ron reprit la parole :

-Tu sais, avec Hermione, on voit bien que tu nous caches des choses, et on ne t'en veux pas.

Harry se tendit des pieds à la tête. Il savait que des indices avaient été semés au cours de sa scolarité, et que Hermione et Ron pouvaient se montrer perspicaces. Mais il avait espéré qu'ils n'aborderaient jamais le sujet, ou du moins pas aussi vite.

-On est tes amis, et on peut te comprendre si tu veux bien nous en parler.

-Tu n'en sais rien, contesta Harry à voix basse. Peut-être qu'après que je vous aurais tout dit, vous ne voudrez plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

-Si on fait ça, alors c'est que l'on est de bien piètres amis !

-Mais vous êtes les seuls qui compte pour moi. Je refuse de vous perdre.

Ron ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il avait l'air un peu gêné, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait les lèvres tordues et les oreilles d'un rouge grenat.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore et McGonagall qui avait sa robe de sorcière légèrement tachée de sang mais qui ne semblait pas personnellement blessée.

Ils leur apprirent que tous les mangemorts, à part Rogue et Lestrange, avaient été transformés en grenouille par la professeur de métamorphose et confiés aux aurors postés à Poudlard. Ils durent expliquer comment ils avaient découvert la présence des ennemis au sein du château mais on leur laissa la carte des maraudeurs, au grand soulagement de Harry. C'était un héritage de son père, après tout, et il y tenait particulièrement.

McGonagall accorda vingt points à Ron pour être venu la prévenir au lieu de foncer dans le tas, mais Dumbledore, contrairement à son habitude, ne distribua aucune félicitation. Son regard était dur, dépourvu à nouveau du pétillement habituel, et fixait Harry qui peinait à soutenir le contact, tout comme quand il l'avait convoqué pour lui parler du département des mystères.

-Harry, saviez-vous ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous avez envoyé le sortilège à Draco Malfoy ?

Il fut tenté de mentir, mais les yeux du directeur étaient trop pénétrants. Harry était persuadé qu'il repérerait tout de suite la moindre trace de mensonge. Il choisit donc d'être honnête, croisant les doigts pour que cela ne signe pas son renvoi.

-Je n'étais pas sûr, mais je m'en doutais, oui…

-Vouliez-vous sa mort ?

Un peu mal à l'aise en sentant la stupéfaction de Ron et le regard attentif de McGonagall, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, même s'il pensait que c'était un sale con, il n'avait jamais voulu la mort de Malfoy.

-Bien. À présent je vous demanderais de garder silence sur cette affaire, nous annonceront demain que le jeune Malfoy est reparti chez lui et que le professeur Rogue a démissionné. Il est important de ne pas répandre la panique, néanmoins, les mesures de sécurité seront accentuées jusqu'à ce que l'on sache comment ils sont parvenus à pénétrer l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Bien que Dumbledore n'en dit rien à Harry à ce moment là, il renonça à le faire participer à sa quête des souvenirs concernant Tom Jedusor. Il décida de ne jamais lui en parler, et ne l'incita plus à chercher à se mettre en contact avec Slughorn.

Ils furent ensuite convié à partir et furent escortés à la tour Gryffondor par Nick quasi-sans-tête. Du fait de la présence du fantôme, ils n'osèrent pas discuter jusqu'à arriver à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dans la salle commune. Avant de prendre les escalier menant à leur dortoir, ce fut Harry qui trouva le premier quoi dire :

-C'est d'accord, Ron. Demain, je vous parlerais avec Hermione. Je... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout vous dire, mais au moins... le plus important.

Ron lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant. Il le laissa à cette place jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans leur dortoir puis ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain, Ron ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de se défiler et informa Hermione dès le petit déjeuner. Bien que la deuxième période était habituellement dédiée aux révisions, Hermione était tellement impatiente d'entendre ce que Harry avait à dire qu'elle décala son planning de travail pour lui accorder tout le temps nécessaire à sa confession.

Ils se rendirent dans le parc, près du saule pleureur sous lequel ils s'installèrent tous les trois.

Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à y penser, à s'inquiéter pour leur réaction et à choisir ce qu'il pourrait leur dire ou non.

Pas un instant, pourtant, il n'avait envisagé de leur parler de Marietta. Non pas par peur de leur réaction, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'y pensait plus, Cho n'avait plus la moindre place dans ses pensées.

Il avait néanmoins conscience de ses pulsions, qui le poussaient parfois à agir illogiquement, voir avec un peu d'excès... Et les pleurs d'Olivier résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, ces lamentations qui l'accusaient.

-Ça a commencé à la fin de notre première année, quand j'ai dut affronter Quirell... Il m'a dit des choses qui…

Il prit une inspiration profonde, cherchant à mobiliser un peu de motivation.

-Je crois que ça a été le déclic. Après ça, les pulsions ont commencé, j'ai commencé à changer. D'abord, j'ai apprécié la terreur que j'inspirais aux élèves quand on me prenait pour l'héritier de serpentard. J'avais douze ans, j'étais totalement innocent à tous les crimes qui m'étaient reprochés, mais j'étais l'élève le plus craint de Poudlard. Ça me donnait un sentiment de puissance que j'adorais.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Mais en troisième année ça a pris une autre forme…

Il déglutit, les pleurs d'Olivier se rappelaient douloureusement à lui, encore. À partir de quand avait-il commencé à regretter ses actes ?

-Vous vous rappelez ce qui est arrivé à Olivier Dubois ?

-Il a été embrassé par les détraqueurs, répondit Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'était pas un accident, c'était un suicide... Il s'est tué à cause de moi, à cause de ce qu'il me faisait quand les autres joueurs avaient quitté les vestiaires.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il te…

Harry hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Oh Harry, murmura Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Non Hermione, répondit-il sans essayer de se dégager. Je le tentais exprès, je voulais le pousser à bout.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

La question de Ron était légitime, mais Harry n'avait pas de vraie réponse à lui donner. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, reconnaissant envers Hermione qui ne l'avait pas relâcher.

-Je sais pas. Ces pulsions sont... Elles viennent d'elles-même, elles m'incitent à faire des choses sans raison. Ce sont elles qui m'ont fait choisir la boutique où j'ai reçu mon apprentissage l'année dernière, alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'engageante.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry leur avait finalement raconté ce qu'il avait fait l'année précédente, sans attendre que leur patiente soit à bout.

-Elles m'ont sauvé la vie face aux détraqueurs quand ils nous ont attaqué, mon cousin et moi, mais elles ont aussi fait du mal aux autres, comme l'aguamenti d'hier soir... Je ne sais pas comment les contrôler.

Ses meilleurs amis restèrent silencieux. Harry n'osait pas relever les yeux, fixant les herbes devant lui. Puis Hermione se mit doucement à lui caresser les cheveux tandis que Ron prenait la parole :

-Et Voldemort ? Que penses-tu de Voldemort ?

-Je le déteste, répondit Harry avec sincérité. Peu importe que mes pulsions m'aient poussé à faire du mal aux autres, Voldemort a tué mes parents, et une de ses fidèle a presque réussi à avoir Sirius. Je me battrais contre lui jusqu'au bout… Vous avez du entendre parler de ses blessures, non ?

-Les cicatrices du Survivant sur le corps du seigneur des ténèbres ? Je voudrais bien savoir qui n'en a pas entendu parler.

Le ton de Ron était étonnamment blagueur. Harry ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette touche d'humour.

-C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent, alors ? Que c'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?

-C'est vrai. Juste avant que Dumbledore vienne me chercher dans le cimetière, à la fin de la troisième épreuve. J'ai réussi à lui rendre les blessures que j'ai eues à cause de lui. Bien que, là encore, je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment je l'ai fait.

-Laisse moi résumer, fit Ron en le poussant à relever la tête vers lui. Tu as des pulsions dignes d'un futur mage noir, et tu t'en sers pour te sauver la vie, affronter les psychopathes et lancer des aguamenti, c'est ça ?

-Et bien…

-Ça ne me semble pas si terrible ! Tu en penses quoi Hermione ?

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle ne semblait pas goûter à la plaisanterie. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées comme lorsqu'elle tentait de résoudre une énigme très compliquée.

-Harry, tu nous as bien dit que Voldemort t'avais envoyé la vision de Sirius torturé au ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Est-ce que ces pulsions ne pourraient pas être une conséquence du sortilège de mort qui a détruit Voldemort ? Comme ton fourchelangue ?

Harry ne trouva pas tout de suite quoi répondre, puis il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Barjow, l'année précédente, sur la probabilité qu'il soit un horcruxe.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les âmes ?

Un peu gênée, elle répondit :

-Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on étudie à Poudlard, cette notion est uniquement utilisée en nécromancie et en magie noire.

-Oui mais je suis sûr que tu en sais quelque chose quand même, insista Harry qui savait bien qu'elle avait tendance à faire des recherches extra-scolaires à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur un sujet qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou mal.

-Et bien, avoua Hermione, l'âme englobe l'esprit et une infime partie de la magie. Sa présence ou non dans un corps différencie la vie de la mort. Par exemple les fantômes sont uniquement constitué de leur âme. Et c'est la présence de magie dans l'âme qui permet aux sorciers de devenir fantôme alors que les moldus en sont totalement incapables. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela, Harry ?

Ce sujet était étonnamment plus facile à aborder que ce dont il avait parlé auparavant. Probablement parce que, cette fois, Harry n'était coupable de rien.

-Il se pourrait que lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais bébé, Voldemort ait laissé une partie de son âme en moi.

Hermione et Ron hoquetèrent d'horreur, et Harry releva ses cheveux de devant son front pour leur montrer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Ma cicatrice serait la marque du rituel. Mon ancien professeur a appelé ça un "horcruxe".

Il regarda Hermione, mais cette fois elle ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'était.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Demanda Ron. D'après ce que disait Hermione, l'âme n'est pas quelque chose de négligeable…

-Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il s'est passé était prévu par Voldemort, du moins pas la partie qui détruisait son corps et qui m'offrait son bout de lui-même. Mais apparemment faire un horcruxe permet de rattacher un bout de l'âme sur Terre. Donc même si le corps meurt, Voldemort ne disparaît pas entièrement... Donc temps que Voldemort a un horcruxe, il est impossible de le tuer complètement.

-Alors cela veut dire que pour le tuer lui, il faudrait que tu... Que tu meurs, c'est ça ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

-Attends Harry.

Ron était très pâle.

-Cet été, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et mon frère Bill. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris, mais maintenant…

-Maintenant quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui semblait aussi inquiète que l'était Harry.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul. Je crois qu'il y en a plusieurs autres, des horcruxes comme tu dis, et que Dumbledore et Bill les cherchent pour les détruire.

Soudain, Harry eut très froid et une sueur froide glissa dans son dos.

Ce que cela voulait dire, c'est que si Dumbledore voulait comptait tuer Voldemort, alors il devra l'assassiner.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que Harry est un horcruxe, déclara Hermione d'une voix grave. Est-ce qu'ils est possible d'extraire les horcruxes de leur réceptacle ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Sûrement oui, je ne connais aucun artefact totalement impossible à désensorceler.

-Alors je ferai des recherches. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. On ne te laisse pas tomber.

Elle le prit dans ses bras à nouveau et il trembla de soulagement, sentant Ron taper amicalement son dos.

Il avait probablement les meilleurs amis du monde.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ce chapitre aura mis du temps pour arriver et je m'en excuse, surtout que j'avais bien prit le temps d'écrire l'histoire en entier avant de la publier pour éviter ça... Mais j'aurais aussi dut faire la correction aussi avant u_u J'y penserais la prochaine fois._

 _Cette fois, la bêta est Pilou et je l'en remercie grandement ! Je mettrais également à jour les anciens chapitre qu'elle a revu pour l'occasion, après._

 _Pour les prochains, je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines si ça vous va !_

 _Merci à ceux qui sont encore là, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des messages par le passé et ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour vous et pour les autres : bonne lecture._

 _Sekai._

 _Rappel : l'histoire est toujours un peu macabre et pas très morale, ça s'arrange pas du tout avec le temps, vous êtes prévenus !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Dès le lendemain, Hermione entama ses recherches, passant la moitié de son temps de révision à fouiller la bibliothèque. Ron et Harry occupaient quand à eux leur temps libre à échanger leurs connaissances, Harry lui enseignant son savoir sur les objets maudits et Ron apprenant avec lui à briser les sorts à l'aide des conseils que leur envoyait Bill qui croyait que Ron voulait suivre ses traces. Ils faisaient également tous les trois de régulières visites nocturnes dans la réserve, où ils parcouraient des livres parlant de sujets tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Se concentrer ainsi sur le moyen de faire survivre Harry tout en se débarrassant de Voldemort empêchait Harry de penser à ce qu'il deviendrait une fois qu'il s'était séparé d'une partie de lui, ce morceau d'âme qui l'accompagnait depuis presque toujours. Cela empêchait aussi Ron et Hermione de réfléchir aux crimes que leur meilleur ami avait commis. Ainsi, leur amitié était parfaitement conservée, et ils semblaient aussi proches qu'avant, voir plus.

Alors que les dernières vacances avant la fin de l'année arrivaient, un immense et gros hibou se déposa devant Harry. Il portait dans son bec un petit parchemin plié en quatre.

Ron et Hermione se collèrent à lui alors qu'il ouvrait le billet.

 _"B m'a parlé de tes capacités. Si tu veux mieux connaître les objets magiques, pense à moi pour la suite de tes études. Je suis prêt à en discuter quand tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à passer à la boutique. Ollivander"_

-Ollivander, lu Hermione à voix haute. Le vendeur de baguette ?

-Quand ils parlent de capacités, il veut parler de... ce que tu as appris l'année dernière ?

-Oui sûrement, B doit être Barjow... Mais je n'ai jamais étudié les baguettes…

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas de successeur pour sa boutique. Tu n'as pas encore de projet d'avenir n'est-ce pas ? Ça pourrait être une carrière intéressante, fabriquant de baguette !

-Surtout que Ollivander est réputé pour être le meilleur !

-Oui enfin, encore faut-il que j'ai un avenir.

Il avait dit cela à voix basse, mais ses meilleurs amis avaient parfaitement entendu.

-Ne sois pas défaitiste, Harry. Nous trouverons quelque chose.

-Peut-être, oui… Mais peut-être aussi que nous ne pouvons pas le faire tout seuls, répondit-il d'une voix soudainement plus déterminée.

Ses amis le regardaient intensément, en attendant qu'il explicite sa pensée.

-Nous devrions contacter Barjow, il saura probablement quelque chose.

Ses amis ne répondirent d'abord rien, puis finirent par approuver. Même Hermione, si douée pour résoudre des énigmes, se sentait impuissante face à celle qui tentait de condamner son ami, et elle était prête à accepter toute l'aide possible.

-Très bien, mais nous irons tous ensemble dans ce cas.

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant la demande.

-Et pour Ollivander, fit Ron en revenant sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Harry. Il est sûrement trop tôt pour prendre ce genre de décision.

-Tu as raison, répondit Hermione. De toute façon, il n'est pas pressé, et je ne pense pas qu'il t'attende avant la fin de tes études.

Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Hermione profitèrent de la dernière sortie à Près-au-Lard pour masquer leur absence alors qu'ils voyageaient à dos de sombral jusqu'à Londres. Barjow ne sut tout d'abord pas comment réagir à leur venue puis accepta d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Les maigres informations qu'avait trouvé Hermione le fit sourire narquoisement, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire désobligeant, se contentant de pointer les incohérences avant d'exposer son propre savoir.

-Après que j'ai découvert ton état, j'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques recherches approfondies de mon côté, expliqua-t-il. Il y a plusieurs moyens de retirer l'âme d'un horcruxe. Certains dépendent de la volonté de la partie d'âme principale : donc si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom éprouve du regret quant à ses actes, cela pousserait alors la partie de son âme à rejoindre son corps d'origine.

Il laissa un temps de silence afin de laisser tout le monde se rendre compte de l'improbabilité de cette hypothèse.

-On peut également les détruire purement et simplement, notamment avec des sorts d'extrême magie noire ou des poisons très puissants. Néanmoins, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'en faisant cela tu mourrais en même temps que le morceau d'âme.

Harry grimaça. Cette option ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

-Mais il y a une troisième solution à ton problème.

Les trois gryffondors se redressèrent aussitôt, attentifs aux paroles du vieil homme.

-Vois-tu, j'ai repensé à certaines choses dont nous avions discuté, la magie du sang te protégeant des mangemorts chez ta tante, notamment. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le trouver mais j'ai réussi à me procurer un vieux manuscrit sur la magie ancienne.

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur en entendant parler d'un ouvrage sur une telle magie. Harry, quant à lui, ne savait rien sur elle, en dehors du fait que son utilisation était illégale et qu'elle n'était plus utilisée depuis des siècles.

-Il semblerait que ta mère ai utilisé un rituel sacrificiel, en donnant sa vie juste avant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne te lance l'avada kedavra, elle a permis de renvoyer le sort contre lui, brisant son propre rituel pour la fabrication d'horcruxe. De ce fait, si tu exécutes l'inverse de ce qui a fait de toi un hôte, tu pourrais annuler le rituel, et donc détruire l'horcruxe tout en restant en vie. Bon programme n'est-ce pas ?

-L'inverse, releva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Qu'est -ce que peut être l'inverse d'un avada ?

-Tu n'y es pas, jeune fille, la repris Barjow. L'inverse d'un rituel où une personne s'est sacrifié pour sauvé la vie de la victime, c'est le sacrifice d'une personne pour supprimer la vie du coupable. Quelqu'un doit donc volontairement mourir en échange de la fin de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Ils n'avaient pas sut quoi répondre à cela, ni Hermione, ni les deux autres. Ils étaient retournés à Poudlard sans en parler, mais le spectre de ce qu'ils devraient faire continuait à planer au dessus de leur tête, et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée des vacances où chacun rentra chez soi.

Les "vacances" chez les Dursley avaient été principalement occupées à l'analyse des protections qui entouraient la maison.

Il n'avait jamais appris à utiliser la magie du sang, que de toute façon Barjow ne maîtrisait pas non plus, mais il savait tout de même la reconnaître et l'analyser.

Et ce qu'il voyait ici le stupéfiait : sa mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant pour avoir lancé un sort d'une telle puissance avec une telle envergure. Toute personne partageant son sang bénéficierait d'une protection contre Voldemort autour de sa maison tant qu'il était sous tutelle magique, c'est à dire jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Si, comme le pensait Dumbledore, la protection le prémunissait aussi des mangemorts, Harry supposait que la marque des ténèbres était un sort de magie du sang.

Une hypothèse jaillit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry, et il prit plusieurs jours pour y réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que cette stratégie marcherait avec la protection.

S'il voulait continuer de bénéficier du sacrifice de sa mère après ses dix-sept ans, il y avait un moyen de le faire, qui permettrait même à ses amis d'être protégés eux aussi ! Il fallait simplement qu'il partage son sang avec une personne mineur... Un fils par exemple.

Il envoya donc une lettre par la poste moldue, afin quelle ne soit pas repéré ni par les mangemorts, ni par le ministère, et quelques jours plus tard, Hermione sonna à la porte des Dursley.

Malgré le mécontentement de son oncle de voir que Harry avait invité quelqu'un chez eux sans lui avoir préalablement demandé l'autorisation (il aurait été bien plus furieux s'il avait sut qu'elle était "de son espèce"), le moldu la laissa entrer et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du garçon.

Quand il lui expliqua son projet, elle le traita d'abord d'idiot, puis de fou, puis elle réfléchi à la question plus sérieusement.

-Tu sais que je suis extrêmement gênée de devoir faire ce genre de choses avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le suis aussi, mentit Harry à qui ça lui était égal.

-D'un autre côté, je comprends ce que cela pourrait nous apporter. Mais Ron dans tout ça ? Et sa famille ?

Harry aurait préféré ne pas avoir à aborder ce sujet devant elle, mais savait qu'il valait mieux être sincère jusqu'au bout sur ce point.

-Il y a Ginny. Je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, en plus.

Il avait vu dans ses yeux la même lueur que chez Olivier, le désespoir en moins.

-Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Ce serait profiter de ses sentiments !

-Peut-être, mais cela protégerait tous les Weasley ! Argumenta Harry. Ne me dis pas que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Effectivement, la jeune femme ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu rétorquer à cela.

-D'accord, mais je veux que l'on commence tous les deux.

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'elle ferma d'un coup de baguette. Étant déjà majeure, elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de prouesses qui étaient toujours interdites à Harry.

-Mais... Tu veux le faire maintenant ? S'exclama Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si vite décidée.

-Bien sûr. Tu seras majeur dans trois semaines, et même si tu ne le sais probablement pas, les filles ne peuvent pas tomber enceintes n'importe quand dans le mois. Nous sommes justement dans la bonne période pour moi, alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Elle le prit par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit avant de glisser ses mains sous sa jupe et descendre sa culotte. À présent, Harry aussi était mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille, et Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle fille non plus.

-Je te préviens, dit-elle dune voix sévère malgré son rougissement. Je garde le reste de mes vêtements.

-OK, accepta-t-il aussitôt.

Elle lui ouvrit le pantalon et monta sur ses cuisses, puis ils commencèrent

Pratiquer le sexe avec Hermione n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Olivier. Là, c'était à la fois tendre et maladroit, il n'y avait aucune domination, aucun rapport de force, c'était presque faire l'amour, mais en toute amitié.

À la fin, pourtant, ils étaient aussi épuisés que s'ils venaient de faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch en courant, et Harry peina à retrouver son souffle.

-J'espère que ça a marché, chuchota-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

-Moi aussi. Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, le fait que tu sois mon meilleur ami m'empêchait de... d'apprécier vraiment.

Harry n'était pas vexé, lui-même avait presque arrêté en cours de route pour cette raison.

-J'espère que Ron ne le prendra pas trop mal, dit-il en soupirant. Ça aurait été plus simple de le faire avec lui, au moins il n'y aurait pas eut de jalousie, et il ne se mettrait pas en colère parce que je vais coucher avec sa sœur.

-Il ne se mettra peut-être pas en colère, dit Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup y croire.

-Nous verrons bien.

Mais Hermione changea brusquement de sujet, lui rappelant que ce serait bientôt son anniversaire donc, que leur expérience ai marché ou non, il devrait partir d'ici.

-L'Ordre du Phoenix a probablement prévu quelque chose pour que tu partes en toute sécurité ce jour-là.

-Voldemort l'a probablement deviné lui-aussi. Ce serait stupide d'attendre le dernier jour, il faudrait une autre idée…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Harry se redressa lentement.

-Je crois que j'en ai une... Hermione, tu voudrais bien envoyer quelques hiboux pour moi ? Edwige est probablement surveillée.

Hermione accepta et, quelques jours plus tard, comme il l'avait demandé à Hagrid, un sombral se posa dans le jardin des Dursley sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Du moins, si on excepte Harry qui, ses affaires de sorcier rétrécies par Hermione en poche, sortit de la maison sous sa cape d'invisibilité et monta sur le cheval ailé.

Ils décolèrent sans un bruit et, moins d'une heure plus tard, l'animal le déposait à Londres, là où il avait convenu un rendez-vous. Un immense chien noir était déjà sur place, assis sur l'herbe du parc, l'attendant visiblement. Harry lui caressa un instant la tête, pour signaler sa présence, puis ils se mirent en marche.

Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley fut furieuse d'apprendre son imprudence et Dumbledore ne laissa pas un instant passer ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Mais Sirius était fier de lui et Remus, malgré l'impassibilité qu'il affichait devant Molly, accorda un clin d'œil complice à Harry.

Mais quand ils retrouvèrent Ron dans une des chambres à l'étage, il avait une mine bien plus sombre que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait.

-Bill et Dumbledore ont déjà détruit presque tous les horcruxes. Il n'en reste que deux, d'après Bill... Même s'il ne sait pas qui est le dernier.

Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Harry qui serra nerveusement la mâchoire.

-Ça, c'était la mauvaise nouvelle, fit Hermione en attirant sur elle l'attention des deux garçons. La bonne, c'est que je suis enceinte.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Ron beugla un « QUOI ? » qui dut s'entendre dans toute la maison.

Les jumeaux, curieux comme toujours, débarquèrent pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais ils furent mis à la porte sans ménagement. Harry ne tarda pas à maudire provisoirement la pièce (puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie traditionnelle tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'âge) pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de les espionner.

Il avait bien fait, car Ron était hors de lui.

-Je t'assure que je l'aurais fait avec toi aussi si tu avais put être enceinte, lui dit Harry dans le but de l'apaiser.

Le coup qu'il reçu sur la tête, étonnamment, venait de Hermione. Ron, quant à lui, était toujours rouge mais semblait désormais plus embarrassé qu'en colère.

-Vous auriez put m'en parler avant tout de même.

Harry jugeait plus prudent de le laisser digérer la nouvelle avant de parler de Ginny, mais Hermione semblait motivée à tout lui dire sans plus attendre. Avec cette découverte là, Ron fut impossible à raisonner et Harry jugea plus prudent de le laisser sortir de la pièce pour qu'il se calme.

Il fallût deux jours à Ron pour qu'il cesse de les ignorer délibérément, même pendant les repas où tout le monde s'étonnait du froid régnant sur le trio d'or. Puis il s'excusa pour sa colère et leur avoua qu'il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient agi ainsi. Pour autant, il refusait que Harry couche avec sa sœur sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi il le faisait, et il resta intraitable sur le sujet.

Par respect pour lui, donc, Harry, Ron et Hermione, expliquèrent leur idée à Ginny.

-Si je fais ça, alors les parents seront à l'abri au Terrier ?

-On en est quasiment sûrs, répondit Hermione.

Harry, lui, en était totalement sûr, mais il n'insista pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, de toutes façons, Ginny releva un regard déterminé vers eux et accepta.

Mais il n'était pas aussi facile de se retrouver seuls ici que chez les Dursley, et Mrs Weasley semblait décidée à les empêcher à tout prix de comploter.

-Elle croit qu'on veut s'enfuir affronter Voldemort à trois ou quelque chose comme ça, leur expliqua Ron. Depuis le coup du ministère, elle est persuadée qu'on n'a plus aucune méfiance pour les mangemorts, elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire des sermons avant que vous n'arriviez.

-Harry, fit Sirius en ouvrant la porte de la chambre où ils s'étaient cachés. Molly ne veut pas que vous restiez inactifs, alors avant qu'elle ne t'envoie faire quelque chose d'ennuyant, viens m'aider.

Avec entrain, Harry se leva et suivi son parrain à travers les couloirs de la maison.

Ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, depuis qu'il était là, c'était pouvoir profiter de Sirius autant qu'il le désirait. Il discutait avec lui parfois jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, rattrapant le temps perdu. Souvent, Remus participait aux conversations, c'était l'occasion pour Harry d'apprendre à les connaître et à connaître son père, à travers eux. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché des deux hommes qu'il appréciait énormément.

-Il reste une pièce qui n'a pas encore été nettoyé, lui expliqua Sirius, et Molly est sûre d'avoir entendu un épouvantard dans une des caisses. Remus m'a dit que tu maîtrisais le sort pour les conjurer, c'est exact ?

-Oui, il nous l'a appris quand il était professeur.

-Alors tu me montreras ça.

En troisième année, c'était un détraqueur qui était sortit de l'armoire, Remus lui avait dit que c'était une preuve de sagesse d'avoir peur de la peur elle-même.

Il fallait croire qu'il était plus sage à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui, car quand l'épouvantard prit forme, il n'avait ni cape noire, ni main décrépie. C'était un jeune homme, entièrement nu, à genoux, les cuisses impudiquement écartées et la tête basse, dévoilant une nuque ensanglantée où les traces de la morsure de Harry étaient visibles.

Il releva la tête et Harry déglutit, la baguette serrée dans ses mains. Bien sûr, c'était Olivier. Olivier en larmes, désespéré d'amour, culpabilisant pour son désir, au bord du gouffre car poussé trop loin.

-C'est de ta faute, Harry…

Il connaissait le sort, il n'avait qu'à prononcer "Ridikulus" et ça s'arrêterait…

Mais Harry ne voulait pas voir Olivier ridicule, il ne voulait pas se moquer de son passé. Olivier était bien trop important pour lui, aujourd'hui, et l'imaginer dans une position idiote ou amusante était impossible pour lui.

Pourtant, à l'époque, il n'était rien à ses yeux, juste une façon de se défouler. Mais maintenant… Maintenant tout avait changé.

Les mains d'Olivier se détachèrent de ses cuisses et se tendirent vers Harry, à la fois une invitation à l'étreinte et une supplique pour le laisser en paix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un sanglot sonore, puis cria :

-Ta faute !

Harry déglutit, tremblant de la tête au pied, puis lui tourna le dos brusquement. Il sortit sans tarder de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, pour fuir cette vision insupportable.

C'est recroquevillé dans l'angle du couloir que Sirius le retrouva quelques instants plus tard, quand il fut débarrassé de la créature. Après un instant d'hésitation, sans un mot, il s'assit à coté de Harry.

-je peux savoir qui c'était ?

Harry bougea la tête de gauche à droite. En parler à Ron et Hermione était une chose, mais quelque soit la bonne entente qu'il avait avec Sirius, il n'avait pas autant confiance en lui qu'en ses meilleurs amis. Et parler d'Olivier était plus difficile que tout.

Même s'il culpabilisait parfois de l'avoir poussé au suicide depuis longtemps, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Ses actes, ses pulsions, il avait peur d'en voir les conséquences, de devoir affronter ceux qu'il avait détruit sans hésitation ni regret. Que se passerait-il si Olivier revenait d'entre les morts pour se venger ? Et Marietta, oh, il avait oublié Marietta… Et Cho, si elle retrouvait sa mémoire ? Serait-il accusé d'être un monstre ? Serait-il séparé de ses meilleurs amis, enfermé, ou bien poursuivi tout comme l'on poursuivait Voldemort ?

-Dans ce cas, fini par dire Sirius, descend avec moi dans la cuisine. Remus va nous faire un bon chocolat chaud, ça ira mieux après.

Ça n'alla pas beaucoup mieux, mais Harry afficha une meilleur mine les jours qui suivirent, pour les rassurer. Bien sûr, cela ne marcha ni avec Ron, ni avec Hermione, et il dut leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'épouvantard. Cela le soulagea quelque peu, mais cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup pour leur grand projet.

Et puis, quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire, le ministre de la magie fut assassiné. Son remplaçant, Thicknesse Pius, était soupçonné par l'Ordre d'être à la solde, volontairement ou non, de Voldemort.

Comme pour le leur confirmer, l'une de ses premières décision fut de mettre Harry sur la liste des dangereux criminels qu'il fallait à tout prix arrêter. Des rumeurs, rapportées par Kingsley, prétendaient qu'il avait voulu en faire de même avec Dumbledore mais celui-ci avait le soutient du peuple et le magenmagot n'avait pas accepté de faire passer cette décision.

En plus de cela, les mangemorts présents dans le conseil d'administration avait réussi à imposer des mesures contre les nés-moldus, Poudlard n'était donc plus un lieu sûr pour eux.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, chuchota Ron tandis qu'une discussion animée agitait les adultes dans la cuisine. Hermione ne peut plus retourner à l'école, toi non plus Harry. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant que l'Ordre ne décide de tous nous enfermer ici pour notre sécurité. Sans parler de Dumbledore et Bill qui ne tiennent sans doute pas à ce que Harry leur échappe.

-Mais on a pas encore trouvé de rituel adapté pour vous-savez-quoi, contesta Harry.

-Justement, répondit Hermione. On ne le trouvera pas ici, mais j'ai put fouiller la bibliothèque des Black, et j'ai quelques pistes. Par contre, on ne pourra pas les explorer à l'intérieur de cette maison alors... J'ai pris quelques affaires, vous devriez en faire de même.

Quand Hermione parlait d'affaires, il s'agissait en fait d'une vingtaine de livres, de fioles contenant diverses potions et de nombreux objets enchantés. Elle avait réduit et alléger tout cela pour que cela tienne dans un petit sac à main qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis des jours.

-Maintenant que tu es majeur, Harry, tu ferais bien d'utiliser ta baguette et nous préparer autant d'armes et de protections que tu peux. Il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici, tous les trois... Seuls.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à maudire de nombreux petits objets traînant dans la maison. Une fois dehors, ils les porteront sur eux pour dissimuler leur magie, leur présence, ou pour les protéger de la douleur. Il avait même réussi à créer un collier pour contrer les attaques de legilimancie, que Voldemort pourrait tenter d'utiliser sur lui comme il l'avait fait avec la vision de Sirius.

Puis le soir venu, et sous les indications de Hermione, il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'introduit dans la chambre des filles. En le voyant, sa meilleure amie s'éclipsa et Harry scella la pièce quand ils ne firent plus que deux, jetant un puissant silencio.

Ginny n'était pas comme Hermione. Dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'il attendait, elle enleva tous ses vêtements et se tint face à lui, debout dans sa glorieuse nudité, tremblante d'excitation et de désir.

Mais Harry ne ressentait aucune tendresse pour elle, contrairement à Hermione, et ses pulsions revinrent d'un coup, anéantissant toute raison. Ah, ça l'excitait de savoir que Harry allait la prendre ? Voyons jusqu'à quand elle en sera heureuse, dans ce cas.

-J'ai utilisé un sortilège pour augmenté les chances de fécondation, déclara Ginny d'une voix ferme, peut-être un peu forcée. Je l'ai trouvé en fouillant dans les affaires de ma mère.

-Très bien…

Il ne se déshabilla pas tout de suite, continuant d'observer la jeune fille tout en prenant, inconsciemment, une attitude similaire à celle qu'il prenait quand il voulait séduire Olivier. Mais la différence était que, cette fois, c'était lui qui allait la toucher. Et lui qui ferait le mal.

-Allonge toi, Ginny. Nous allons commencer.

Elle semblait nerveuse à présent. Comme si elle hésitait entre désir et peur.

-Harry, c'est bien toi ?

-Bien sûr Ginny, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-C'est juste que... Tu me semble différent.

Il était tout contre elle désormais. Ginny avait hérité de la taille de son père et était aussi grande que lui. Pourtant, alors que sa poitrine claire effleurait le torse de Harry, il se sentait bien supérieur à elle.

-Allonge toi.

Elle frémissait mais obéit finalement, reculant jusqu'à son lit où elle s'installa. Harry la regarda un moment, étalée sur les draps, offerte, puis il retira sa chemise et dégrafa son pantalon sans le descendre. Les yeux de Ginny balayaient son corps, glissant sur son torse, s'attardant sur sa braguette ouverte avant de revenir sur son ventre.

Alors il s'avança et monta sur le lit, la surplombant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle.

-Ginny, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

Elle semblait avoir du mal à parler. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens et elle tremblait de tout son corps.

-Je... Oui Harry.

Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, appuyant légèrement ses paumes contre les deux globes de chaire tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement.

La pulsion se manifesta à nouveau, et avec un regard plus sombre, il glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses de la rousse qu'il écarta pour se glisser entre elle à genoux, s'y installant confortablement et sans pudeur.

-Mais tu es aussi amoureuse de Tom n'est-ce pas ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se crispa, sous le choc, mais il ne changea pas de comportement entre ses jambes inertes, caressant la peu de son aine.

-Tu as de la chance ce soir Ginny, tu es gagnante sur tous les points... Tu vas pouvoir protéger ta famille, mais en plus tu vas coucher avec les deux hommes que tu aimes. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Dès qu'elle compris ce qu'il venait de dire, elle cria et tenta de se dégager mais il attrapa ses bras pour la clouer sur le matelas sans ménagement.

-Pas de cela avec moi !

Sa voix, dure et intransigeante, claqua dans l'air et Ginny se recroquevilla autant qu'elle put sur elle même, serrant ses genoux contre la taille de Harry. Il pouvait les sentir trembler, mais pas de désir cette fois.

-Voilà, c'est mieux... Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire du mal, Ginny. Regarde-moi.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et il dut lui saisir le menton pour qu'elle obéisse. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes et ses lèvres tremblaient. Harry sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Ginny.

Il dégagea sa virilité de la barrière de vêtement et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, son visage frôlant celui de la jeune fille.

-De toutes façons, demain, tu auras tout oublié.

Ginny, les souvenirs modifiés, ne se rappela effectivement plus des détails de la nuit passée avec lui, n'en gardant que quelques flash des moments les plus innocents.

Et quand l'Ordre du Phoenix se réveilla le lendemain matin, le trio d'or avait disparu.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Information qui concerne pas le chapitre** : J'ai ouvert un compte et une page facebook sous le nom de Léandra Vazeille (mon vrai nom de plume :p) où je parle de mes romans mais où je parlerais aussi de fanfiction^^. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, même s'il n'y a pas encore grand chose dessus pour l'instant.  
_

 _Avant-dernier chapitre ! Merci à Artemis pour sa review et à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori depuis le chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review quel que soit votre avis u_u  
_

 _Encore une fois corrigé par Pilou, merci à elle !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione parcoururent l'Angleterre et l'Europe à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances dans les magies du sang et les sacrifices, en échange des services de Harry, qui consistaient à faire ou défaire des malédictions, mais aussi à commettre des actes plus illégaux et sanglants dont il ne se vantait pas, même devant ses meilleurs amis.

Évitant tout contact avec leurs familles et amis pour ne pas les mettre en danger, ils étaient assez isolés à présent. Heureusement, ils étaient soutenus par Barjow qui possédait un étonnant réseau de connaissances s'étendant jusqu'en Afrique.

La magie africaine était bien plus dure à maîtriser que celle des européens, et les deux avaient assez peu de points communs. Pourtant ce fut là bas qu'ils trouvèrent la nature du sort qu'avait utilisé la mère de Harry, mais aussi le moyen de supprimer l'horcruxe en lui.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, dit Hermione alors qu'il étaient installés tous les trois au bord d'une falaise donnant sur le Nil.

Son ventre indiquait clairement sa grossesse, à présent, mais son regard n'avait rien de maternel.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis tous les trois, Harry n'avait pas été le seul à devoir "rendre des services" contre des informations. C'est comme cela qu'ils avaient découvert que tous, avec ou sans horcruxe, étaient capable d'avoir des pulsions sanglantes si on leur en donnait l'occasion.

Pour autant, Hermione gardait en tête que son unique but était de tuer Voldemort sans compromettre Harry et Ron. Tant qu'elle ne perdait pas cela de vue, elle restait confiante quant à leur devenir à tous les trois.

C'est donc déterminée qu'elle continua :

-Pour faire ce qu'il a dit, il faudrait que ce soit Ron ou moi qui y passe, vu la proximité que le sacrifié doit avoir avec Harry, personne d'autre ne pourrait convenir aux exigences du rituel.

-Pas forcement, la contredit Ron qui avait passé le plus de temps avec le mage soudanais qui leur avait transmis l'information. À ce que j'ai compris, Harry pourrait lui aussi le faire.

Hermione le regarda durement.

-Le but c'est que l'on s'en sorte tous les trois, à la fin, je te signale.

-Je le sais bien, répliqua Ron. Mais réfléchi un peu. Que se passerait-il si, par exemple, Voldemort et Harry s'affrontaient face à face, comme le prédit la prophétie ?

-Je ne sais pas... Avant, j'aurais probablement dit que Harry se ferait tuer mais maintenant, il a tellement gagné en puissance qu'il pourraient bien avoir une chance.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Ron en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est que si c'est Harry qui se prend un avada de la part de Voldemort, volontairement bien sûr, alors il devrait pouvoir réussir à sacrifier qu'une seule des âmes qui est en lui. De préférence l'horcruxe.

Ron avait réussi à s'attirer la confiance d'un sorcier, en Italie, qui lui avait beaucoup appris sur le fonctionnement de l'avada kedavra. De ce fait, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux les subtilités de cet impardonnable.

Néanmoins, Harry voyait une faille à ce raisonnement :

-Encore faut-il qu'il tente de me tuer avec ce sort là. Toutes les autres façons me détruiraient moi sans me distinguer de l'horcruxe.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va t'attaquer au couteau ou avec un sort de magie blanche quand même ? Répliqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Vu son caractère, il voudra probablement en finir directement avec toi, tu verra, ce sera un avada.

-Oui, je suppose…

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer un moment, leurs regards perdus dans le lointain.

-Je pense que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, fini par déclarer Harry. Il serait temps de retourner en Angleterre.

-Et nous trouver une maison, ajouta Ron. Le bébé ne va pas rester dans ton ventre pour toujours après tout.

-Sans compter qu'il a besoin de rester au moins un mois au même endroit pour que la protection s'active, rappela Harry. Ce que l'on a pas encore fait depuis notre départ de Londres.

-Faisons cela, fini par acquiescer Hermione. Une guerre nous attend après tout.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de rentrer au pays qui les avait vu naître.

Cela ne se fit pourtant pas sans accrocs et avant de pouvoir profiter de ce retour sur leurs terres natales, on vint les déranger.

En effet, ils étaient de retour depuis moins d'une heure quand Harry prononça le nom de Voldemort. Leur voyage les avait trop longtemps éloigné des affaires locales et ils ignoraient tous l'existence du tabou posé sur le nom maudit du mage noir.

Ils furent donc très surpris de voir apparaître des mangemorts tout autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la campagne anglaise, dans un village moldu on ne peut plus calme.

Malheureusement pour leurs attaquants, la puissance du trio d'or s'était fortement améliorée durant les mois précédents, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à faire face à trois contre sept.

-Expeliarmus ! Cria Harry.

Le bras tenant la baguette fut arraché de l'épaule d'un mangemort qui tomba à genoux en hurlant, agrippant son moignon sanglant.

-Levi corpus ! S'exclama Ron.

Un autre ennemi fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, suspendu par sa cheville qui se tordit sous le choc avant que son corps entier ne tombe, brisant la nuque de l'homme quand elle rencontra le sol.

-Wingardium leviosa ! Lança Hermione.

Un banc s'arracha du sol et vint brusquement rentrer en collision avec plusieurs des adversaires, les frappant à plusieurs reprises en suivant les mouvements anarchique de la baguette de la jeune femme, avec une violence telle qu'elle brisa les planches de bois, et probablement quelques crânes en même temps.

Le choix des sorts qu'ils utilisaient pouvait parfaitement surprendre, et quand les oubliators observèrent les souvenirs des témoins après que les "trappeurs" aient été retrouvés morts dans un plus ou moins mauvais état, une étrange rumeur commença à se rependre au sein des sorciers sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Le Survivant été de retour, prêt à se battre pour enlever le pouvoir des mains du seigneur des ténèbres... Prêt à prendre sa place de mage noir, mais sans utiliser la magie noire.

De leur côté, le trio d'or se montra plus prudent et ne dirent quasiment rien en se rendant au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, peu désireux de déclencher un nouveau tabou dont ils ignoraient l'existence.

La porte donnant sur la cuisine était ouverte, alors quand Harry, Ron et Hermione s'aventurèrent dans le couloir sombre du douze Square Grimaud, ce fut Molly qui les vit en première.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, déposa le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec une telle brutalité qu'il faillit se renverser, puis se précipita sur eux pour prendre Harry et Ron dans ses bras, les serrant contre sa poitrine. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec Hermione quand elle avisa la forme de son ventre, la figeant en plein mouvement.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions quand la voix de Fred cria du haut des escaliers.

-C'est Harry ! Ron, Hermione et lui sont revenu !

Ce fut ensuite un véritable défilé. Il y avait une trentaine de membre de l'Ordre qui étaient présents, dont une bonne partie était totalement inconnue de Harry, mais tous se pressaient dans l'étroit couloir pour leur serrer la main ou poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Fini par s'énerver Molly. Allez au moins dans la cuisine au lieu de vous entasser dans le couloir comme des lutins ! Allez, tout le monde bouge, allez !

Quand ils furent tous assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine qui avait dut subir un sort d'élargissement pour contenir tout le monde, Harry vit enfin son parrain, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil de loin, ainsi que Ginny. Cette dernière n'avait pas autant grossi que Hermione, mais elle n'aurait put cacher sa grossesse tant son corps avait changé. Remus, quant à lui, n'était pas en vue, de même que Dumbledore.

-Où étiez-vous passé durant tout ce temps, les interrogea finalement Cédric qui avait intégré l'Ordre et paraissait plus mûr et plus charmant que jamais.

-Nous avons beaucoup voyagé, expliqua Hermione en prenant le rôle de porte-parole. Il nous fallait plus de connaissances spécifiques que ce que nous pouvions avoir en allant à Poudlard, et nous n'avons trouvé ce que l'on cherchait qu'il y a seulement quelques jours.

-Et que cherchiez-vous ? Demanda Maugrey qui, en guise de salut, leur avait jeté un certain nombre de sorts de détection.

-Un moyen de tuer Vold... Commença Ron avant de s'interrompre de justesse. De tuer Vous-Savez-qui.

Lui qui avait enfin réussi à prononcer son nom avait l'impression de faire un retour en arrière en appelant le mage noir ainsi.

-Tu peux l'appeler par son nom ici, déclara alors Sirius alors que le reste de la tablée était troublée par la révélation. Dumbledore a placé des sorts si puissants que même les tabous du ministère ne peuvent repérer cet endroit.

Ron hocha la tête vers lui.

-Alors, comment allez-vous vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Demanda une femme aux cheveux longs et raides qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui n'avait apparemment pas suffisamment confiance en les sorts du directeur pour oser dire le nom honni.

-C'est confidentiel, répondit Harry d'une voix froide. Par contre, j'aimerais bien parler avec Dumbledore.

-Il est en mission avec Bill, répondit George.

Harry échangea un regard sombre avec ses amis, sachant ce que cela signifiait sûrement.

Voyant leur réaction et craignant la suite de la conversation, Molly s'exclama :

-Bien, fin de l'interrogatoire ! Vous devez mourir de faim mes chéris. Les jumeaux, conduisez les dans une chambre à l'étage pendant que je fini de faire le repas, on vous amènera la nourriture là-bas quand cela sera prêt.

Son regard s'était une fois de plus attardé sur le ventre de Hermione mais elle n'avait pas fait de remarque à ce sujet. Elle attendait probablement qu'il y ai moins de monde pour le faire.

C'était probablement ce que pensaient les jumeaux aussi car dés qu'ils furent tous les six, avec Ginny, dans une chambre inoccupée, George demanda :

-Alors comme ça Harry, tu es devenu un semeur de doxys ?

Harry ne connaissait pas cette expression mais il en devina sans mal le sens.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, commença Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

-Laisse tomber Harry, lui dit Ginny en jetant un regard méchant à ses frères. Je leur ai expliqué cent fois pour la protection, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

-D'un autre côté, tu n'aurais pas pu embobiner notre cher miss je-sais-tout avec une théorie faussée, alors on suppose que ce n'étaient pas des salades.

-Hey ! Protesta vigoureusement Ginny. Est-ce que tu sous-entends que moi, je me ferais embobiner ?

Ignorant sa soeur, George déclara :

-Je vous le dis tout de suite à tous les trois, pour ton bien, Harry, préparez une super argumentation, parce que maman n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que tu mettes sa fille en cloque avant de l'abandonner. Là elle n'a rien dit parce qu'il y avait tout le monde, mais quand vous serez seuls-à-seuls, elle risque de se lâcher.

Afin de parler d'autre chose que de la grossesse de ses amies, Harry réussi à leur demander de les mettre au courant de tout ce qu'ils avaient raté en Angleterre.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Poudlard avait maintenant au moins la moitié de ses professeurs qui étaient des mangemorts et que, d'après les lettres qu'ils recevaient, Neville y menait une résistance acharnée pour défendre les valeurs de Harry et protéger les nés-moldus. Les jumeaux les informèrent également que Voldemort avait le ministère sous sa coupe mais que les rangs de l'Ordre gonflaient de plus en plus.

-Dumbledore est un symbole plus fort que jamais, leur expliqua George. Il a vaincu un mage noir, dans sa jeunesse, et protège Poudlard et la population aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de rumeurs courent aussi sur un entraînement secret qu'il donnerait à l'Élu, ce qui expliquerait ton absence, même si nous on savait que c'était faux, pour cette partie là.

On toqua à la porte et, après l'autorisation de Harry, Cédric pénétra dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un plateau couvert de nourriture dans les mains.

-Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les trois. Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu as l'air en forme, maintenant.

Il s'assit sur le lit, tout près de Harry qui se sentit mal à l'aise de cette proximité accompagnée par ce sourire charmant dont Cédric ne se séparait jamais. Quand il lui donna son assiette, Harry eut la sensation qu'il faisait exprès de frôler ses doigts.

-Heu, ouais, merci Cédric.

-Vous êtes au courant des affaires de l'Ordre ? Demanda soudain Ron en attirant sur lui l'attention de ses frères et sœur. Par rapport à la mission de Bill et Dumbledore notamment.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis Fred fini par prendre la parole :

-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de plus de choses que ce qu'ils voudraient…

-Tu suppose bien, répondit Hermione en regardant Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse la tête. On sait que Dumbledore et votre frère sont à la recherches de... Diverses choses à détruire. C'est pour ça que l'on est partit tous les trois.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Ginny qui semblait perdue.

-Je fais partir de ces choses à détruire, avoua Harry en les regardant tour à tour. Pour Dumbledore, je dois mourir si on veut pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

Un silence un peu choquée s'étira quelques secondes avant que Ron ne conclu :

-Mais notre voyage nous a permis de trouver le moyen de contourner cette obligation.

-À 80 pourcent, précisa Harry.

-Disons qu'on est quasiment sûrs que Harry n'y restera pas, ajouta Ron.

-Donc, vos informations ? Relança Harry.

Ce fut Fred qui répondit :

-Il y a une semaine, ils ont réussi à avoir le dernier. C'était Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

-Enfin, on croyait que c'était le dernier.

-C'est tout ce qu'on sait sur ce sujet. Par contre, on a quelques autres infos, bien sûr, que l'on ne devrait pas savoir…

-Les jumeaux ont un don pour espionner, commenta Cédric en leur adressant un sourire charmant.

-Merci prince Diggory, s'exclama Fred en s'inclinant devant lui.

-Vos propos nous vont droit au cœur, ajouta George en imitant son frère.

-Bref, pour répondre à vos interrogations, l'Ordre se bat régulièrement contre les mangemorts, mais ça, cela n'a rien de confidentiel.

-Ce qui l'est, par contre, c'est que le ministère réussi de nouveau à jouer cavalier seul depuis qu'il s'est débarrassé de la plupart des mangemorts infiltré, expliqua George en baissant d'un ton. La population n'est pas au courant et Voldemort n'a aucun intérêt à faire savoir la nouvelle, mais nos aurors ne sont pas assez discrets pour nous.

-Et surtout, la plus grande nouvelle encore plus secrète est que Dumbledore a repéré le QG de Qui-Tu-Sais ! C'est le manoir où vivait son père moldu avant que notre cher mage noir ne l'assassine.

Ron, Hermione et Harry s'échangèrent un regard satisfait. C'est exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Un lieu de rencontre pour un affrontement.

Tout ce qui leur manquait à présent, c'était un moyen d'avoir Voldemort sans mangemort pour s'interposer…

On toqua à nouveau à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que quelqu'un ait pu dire "entrer". C'était Molly, et ses intentions furent très rapidement devinées quand elle demanda à parler seule avec le trio d'or.

Effectivement, dès que les autres furent partis, elle n'usa pas beaucoup de tact pour interroger les garçons sur la grossesse de Ginny et Hermione. Harry s'empressa d'innocenter Ron, et avant que la colère de la matriarche Weasley ne s'abatte sur lui, il lui expliqua leur raison et le fonctionnement de la protection de sang dont il bénéficiait depuis la mort de sa mère.

Si elle fut convaincue par son argumentation, elle n'en montra rien et lui fit un long sermon sur les responsabilités des adultes, sur les devoirs des pères et sur l'immaturité dont il avait fait preuve en agissant dans le dos des adultes responsables de Ginny (qui était encore mineure à l'époque, même si il l'avait oublié...).

Molly se tourna alors vers Hermione qui, tout comme Ron, n'avait pas osé partir tant que la femme ne les y avait pas convié. Ce fut alors un déluge de conseils et de recommandations pour la grossesse, l'accouchement et la manière de s'occuper d'un jeune enfant.

Enfin, c'est à Ron qu'elle s'adressa, avec une étonnante supplique au fond de la voix quand elle lui demanda de veiller sur les deux autres, de les protéger et de prendre soin d'eux dans des temps si durs.

Quand elle les laissa finalement, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres, et ils se couchèrent pour s'offrir un sommeil qu'ils estimaient bien mérité.

Le lendemain, ce fut Arthur qui vint les réveiller, et il demanda à Harry de s'entretenir personnellement avec lui.

Craignant de devoir subir un second sermon, Harry fut surpris de recevoir à la place une oreille attentive à sa version des choses, puis une offre plutôt bienvenue : Arthur était prêt à l'aider dans chacune des étapes de la paternité si jamais il lui en faisait la demande. Il avait rajouté avec humour, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, que ses sept enfants lui avaient permis d'avoir une certaine expérience qui pourrait lui être utile.

Durant les trente jours qui suivirent, Harry Ron et Hermione restèrent au QG de l'Ordre, à la fois pour se préparer au combat et pour enclencher la protection chez Hermione et le futur bébé.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, profitant de la relative tranquillité régnant dans ces lieux sécurisés tandis qu'au dehors, les mangemorts, le ministère et l'Ordre livraient chaque jours des batailles qui ne laissait jamais prévoir de victoire pour un clan ou un autre.

Il leur arrivait parfois de participer, eux aussi, et les sorts basiques qu'ils utilisaient ne manquaient pas d'alimenter la rumeur sur leur compte, surtout celui de Harry.

Cédric était bien plus souvent qu'eux sur le terrain et revenait parfois blessé. Quand c'était le cas, il demandait toujours Harry à son chevet et lui expliquait que ça n'était rien de grave et qu'il n'allait pas en mourir. Apparemment, le fait que Harry l'ai renvoyé au labyrinthe pour "éviter qu'il soit tué" à la fin de la troisième épreuve avait convaincu le poufsouffle que Harry se sentait très concerné par sa santé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Sirius était tout l'inverse, il se montrait chaleureux mais distant avec lui, lui montrant des signes d'affection quand ils se croisaient mais sans chercher à passer du temps avec lui. Remus, qui avait repris sa place de mentor comme il l'avait été en troisième année, lui avait expliqué que son parrain s'était sentit blessé et mis à l'écart quand Harry était parti avec ses amis sans le prévenir.

Ça l'attristait un peu, mais pas au point de le distraire de sa principale occupation : Maudire un objet qui lui permettrait d'affronter Voldemort seul à seul le moment venu. Il avait porté son choix sur un des très nombreux artefacts qui traînaient dans la maison des Black, un bracelet à l'effigie de serpent, pour la symbolique. C'était un travail harassant et bien plus compliqué à fabriquer que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, et il était bien heureux d'avoir un mois complet pour le faire.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'avril venait à peine d'être entamé, Hermione perdit les eaux au beau milieu d'un repas.

L'accouchement se fit à l'intérieur de la maison, bien entendu, il était inconcevable d'aller à Sainte Mangouste désormais. Ce fut madame Pomfresh qui dirigea les opérations, secondée par Molly. Alors que le soleil se couchait, les cris du bébé retentirent dans l'ancestrale maison des Black.

C'était une petite fille, que Hermione nomma Rose, et qui était en parfaite santé. Ils la cajolèrent pendant trois jours, jusqu'à ce que Hermione ai reprît suffisamment de force et que Harry ai fini d'ensorceler son objet.

Ils laissèrent la nouvelle-née dans son couffin, dans la chambre de Ginny, afin qu'elle s'en occupe. Puis sans qu'ils ne préviennent personne, bien qu'ils soupçonnaient les jumeaux d'avoir entendu leurs projets, ils s'éclipsèrent durant la nuit et se rendirent directement au QG de leur ennemi.

-Dissimulez-vous, ordonna Harry à ses meilleurs amis. Et essayez de récupérer mon corps si possible, que je sois mort ou vivant.

-Essaie de survivre, lui répondit Ron avant de partir à la suite de Hermione.

Ce conseil bien en tête, Harry força les défenses du manoir et s'y introduit sans tenter d'annuler les alarmes qui s'étaient déclenchées.

En quelques secondes à peine, une dizaine de mangemorts transplanaient autour de lui. Et en moins d'une minute, parce qu'il avait été reconnu, le jardin était noir de monde pointant leur baguettes sur lui.

Mais sa cicatrice bien en vue sur son front les empêchaient de l'attaquer, ou peut-être que les rumeurs sur son compte jouaient aussi. Ils restaient donc là, tous immobiles, à attendre un geste de sa part pour réagir, geste que Harry ne faisait pas.

Et puis Voldemort en personne arriva et ils n'eurent plus besoin de se poser la question. Ils s'écartèrent, formant un passage pour que le mage noir parvienne à lui.

Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir se laisser toucher par un avada kedavra. Il avait beau avoir confiance en leur stratégie, se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup n'avait rien de particulièrement rassurant. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la seule solution pour être en paix et pour que ses amis soient en sécurité à long-terme.

C'est pourquoi il prit sur lui et sortit son objet ensorcelé de sa poche, le toucha à main nue et le lança à Voldemort en lui disant :

-J'ai pris ça pour toi.

Voldemort le réceptionna de la main gauche, activant sans le savoir la malédiction qui les tiendraient à l'écart des attaques physiques et magiques jusqu'à la fin de l'affrontement.

Le mage noir observa le bracelet avec attention avant de relever les yeux vers Harry qui frissonna un peu d'angoisse en croisant son regard rouge. Quelque chose lui disait que Voldemort avait deviné le rôle de son objet.

-Croyais-tu que j'avais besoin de mes mangemorts pour m'occuper de ton compte ? confirma le mage noir.

-Ça s'applique aussi à moi, répondit Harry.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Harry écarta les bras de chaque coté de son corps, laissant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-À ton avis, Tom ?

Utiliser son prénom était une bonne manière de le mettre en colère, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire baisser la vigilance de son adversaire. C'est pourquoi Harry fit un geste vif, baissant la main sur sa baguette en se jetant en avant. L'avada kedavra fut invoqué avant même qu'il n'atteigne Voldemort…

Le choc fut violent, douloureux, il eut l'impression de percuter le sol violemment après une chute et, soudain, il ne fut entouré que de blanc.

-Salut Harry, dit une voix dans son dos qui figea l'intégralité de son corps sous le choc.

Cette voix, il la connaissait, très bien même. Il y a longtemps, il l'avait désiré, recherché puis craint et détesté... Son esprit ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il était possible qu'il l'entende, aujourd'hui. Pourtant, avec un ultime effort, il réussi à se tourner pour voir son interlocuteur.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Tu es mort !

-C'est vrai, répondit tranquillement Olivier qui lui faisait face dans sa tenue de Quidditch.

-Ça veut dire que... Moi aussi ? Ça n'a pas marché alors ?

-Et bien, cela dépend de toi. Viens, assied-toi avec moi un moment.

Olivier marcha jusqu'à un banc, que Harry n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors, et malgré le choc, il réussi à bouger pour en faire de même. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de voir Olivier ici, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Harry demanda :

-Que voulais-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce qui dépend de moi ?

-La vie ou la mort, bien sûr, répondit tranquillement Olivier. Tu as réussi à rendre Voldemort mortel, c'est très bien, mais tu n'es pas obligé de retourner là bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Olivier planta son regard dans le sien et Harry frissonna.

-Je veux dire que tu as le droit d'arrêter le combat à présent. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais ici, tu seras libéré de tes pulsions, tu pourras enfin être toi-même, être heureux. Regarde, la source de tes pulsions est là bas, et elle est en train de mourir.

Harry se tourna pour voir derrière eux et vit que, sur le sol immaculé, une sorte de poupon ensanglanté s'agitait mollement. Harry devina sans mal que ça n'était pas un bébé qui agonisait, mais bel et bien l'horcruxe que Harry avait eut en lui depuis des années.

Harry déglutit et se détourna, le regard fixé dans celui d'Olivier, il lui demanda :

-Est-ce que je serais avec toi, si j'arrête maintenant, si je me laisse… mourir ?

Olivier souriait doucement, comme pour faire planer le doute, mais ses yeux lui disaient que non.

-Peut-être, répondit-il néanmoins.

Harry regarda à nouveau devant lui et commença à voir que la blancheur qui l'entourait était en fait la gare de King Cross, en beaucoup plus clair et propre. Un train avait changé sa vie, à onze ans. Il devinait qu'aujourd'hui encore il allait devoir en prendre un pour changer son avenir.

-Est-ce que tout ceci existe vraiment, ou est-ce que c'est simplement une hallucination de mon cerveau ?

Il posait la question sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Que ce soit un rêve ou la réalité, il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Un peut-être ne lui suffisait pas.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le dire à voix haute, avant qu'il ne déclare qu'il retournait dans le monde des vivants, Olivier posa une main sur sa joue et tourna la tête vers lui.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut troublant et Harry garda les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le visage trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse l'admirer. Mais la lumière autour deux s'intensifia au point de le contraindre à fermer les paupières…

Et son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il retournait brusquement dans son enveloppe charnelle.

Il y avait des cris autour de lui, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et bascula sur le côté pour mieux respirer, il vit que personne ne pouvait s'approcher ni de lui, ni de Voldemort. La malédiction marchait encore, leur combat n'était pas terminé.

Il se remit debout tant bien que mal et quand il fit de nouveau face à Voldemort, celui-ci s'était levé lui aussi et le menaçait de sa baguette.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? Encore !

-Je t'ai laissé tuer la dernière part de ton âme qui te rendait immortel, répondit Harry en saisissant finalement sa baguette. Maintenant, tu n'as plus d'horcruxe.

Le choc laissa rapidement place à la fureur sur le visage de Voldemort. Il redressa ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents, et se mis à hurler de rage.

Des vagues informes de magie noire se succédèrent, attaquant Harry les unes après les autres. Il sentait ses protections être mises à mal par la force de son ennemi qui le dépassait complètement, malgré ses entraînements et malgré tout ce qu'il avait apprit avec Barjow et dans le monde.

N'attendant pas que Voldemort brise tous ses artefacts, Harry décida d'agir rapidement. Il profita d'une inspiration entre deux attaques pour brandir sa baguette en avant et hurla un expeliarmus.

Ce fut comme si le sort se mêlait à toute la magie que Voldemort avait déversé autour deux, rendant l'atmosphère presque compacte, ne leur laissant voir qu'un ciel noir zébré d'éclairs rouges. Une sorte de dôme doré se créa autour d'eux, mais déjà Harry avait réussi à atteindre son adversaire.

Il sortit de sa poche le premier objet maudit qu'il trouva et frappa Voldemort avec de toutes ses forces.

Dans sa main, la cuillère ensorcelée pour déclencher des brûlures internes s'enfonça dans l'œil du mage noir, se logea profondément dans son globe oculaire qui se vida sur la joue du mage noir alors que la cuillère déchaînait ses pouvoirs.

Il hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois c'était de douleur, et tomba à genoux devant Harry alors que la magie autour d'eux se dissipait.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune sorcier put voir que de nombreux aurors étaient en train de combattre les mangemorts, accompagnés par un certain nombre de membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils étaient en sous-nombre, mais quand Voldemort s'écroula en avant, s'affalant presque sur les pieds de Harry, la marque des ténèbres dut leur faire si mal que beaucoup perdirent leur concentration et se firent submerger par les attaques de leurs adversaires.

Harry dégagea ses pieds du désormais cadavre et releva la tête vers l'endroit où Ron et Hermione étaient probablement dissimulé. Il forma un rond avec son pouce et son indexe pour leur indiquer sa victoire, et presque aussitôt ses meilleurs amis transplanèrent à côté de lui.

-Ça va vieux ?

-Plus assez de force pour jeter le moindre sort, je compte sur vous…

Hermione passa un bras sous le sien tandis que Ron lui attrapait le coude. Au moment où un auror venait les interroger, ils disparurent du champ de bataille.

.


	8. Chapter 8

__**Information qui concerne pas le chapitre** : J'ai ouvert un compte et une page facebook sous le nom de Léandra Vazeille (mon vrai nom de plume :p) où je parle de mes romans mais où je parlerais aussi de fanfiction^^. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, même s'il n'y a pas encore grand chose dessus pour l'instant.__

 _ **Information qui concerne le chapitre :**_

 _Et voici le dernier chapitre, comme promis !_

 _Il est plus court que les autres, alors c'est plutôt un épilogue qu'un véritable chapitre... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Sekai._

 _ **PS :** les premiers chapitres vont continués d'être mis à jour au fur et à mesure de leur correction, vous risquez de recevoir des alertes pour cela. J'essaierai de les faire tous en même temps pour pas polluer votre boite mail pendant trop longtemps^^  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Trois ans étaient passés depuis la bataille finale.

Voldemort n'était plus qu'un malheureux souvenir et les mangemorts avaient été tués pour la plupart, mais parfois seulement arrêtés.

C'était notamment le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow. Après un long procès où Sirius, Remus et Harry avaient tous témoigné afin que leurs peines soient exemplaires, les deux mangemorts avaient reçu le baiser du détraqueurs.

En Angleterre, le monde sorcier se reconstruisait tranquillement.

Rose et Fabian, le garçon qu'avait eut Ginny, avaient été rejoint par Hugo, le fils de Hermione dont la paternité oscillait entre Ron et Harry, selon le titre de presse que l'on lisait. Les enfants vivaient avec leurs mères et grandissaient en bonne santé, tout comme le reste de leurs familles.

Harry, quant à lui, était encore apprenti chez Ollivander, mais il n'était pas rare que des admirateurs essaient déjà d'acheter ses baguettes. Il fallait dire que sa popularité avait connu une croissance exponentielle avec toutes ces rumeurs sur les sorts et les objets presque ridicule dont il s'était toujours servi lors des combats. La fameuse cuillère ayant tué Voldemort, notamment, avait été dans toutes les bouches après la victoire.

Harry n'avait jamais essayé de nier et il lui arrivait encore de maudire un bijou ou un pot de chambre si on lui en faisait la demande, que ce soit pour le défit que cela représentait ou simplement parce que les motivations lui semblaient justes.

Mais ce n'était pas ses seules activités illégale… En effet, au sous-sol de la maison qu'il avait acheté au milieu de la campagne, la magie noire était si présente qu'un néophyte n'aurait pas put y respirer.

Harry n'étant pas un néophyte, la quasi-totalité de son temps-libre se passait dans cette cave, obsédé par son projet, se consacrant presque exclusivement à des recherches plus sombres et interdites que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et cette fois, l'horcruxe ne pouvait pas être accusé à sa place pour le grand projet qu'il entreprenait.

Au milieu des chandelles à moitié consumées et des parchemins éparpillés, se dressait un grand présentoir en argent pur, recouvert d'un fin drap tissé en fil d'acromentule, comme le nécessitait le rituel prévu. Par dessus ce drap reposait le corps nu d'un homme, que Harry avait volé au ministère dès le début de ses plans. C'était un corps magnifique, figé dans le temps depuis sept ans déjà, laissant la douceur de la peau et la fermeté des muscles intactes.

Harry laissa sa main glisser sur la cuisses du corps, profitant de ce contact presque irréel, avant d'agiter sa baguette dans les airs.

La porte d'un grand coffre métallique, placé dans le coin opposé de la pièce, s'ouvrit alors et le froid se répandit dans la pièce, soufflant les bougies et glaçant le souffle de Harry. Mais des flammes éternelles, enfermées dans des bocaux, continuaient d'éclairer la pièce et Harry n'avait aucun mal à distinguer le détraqueur qui avançait vers eux.

Il avait été bien plus dur de capturer ce détraqueur, bien plus dur d'identifier celui dont il avait besoin, au milieu de tous les autres. Un sorcier ordinaire n'aurait pas pu le faire, mais bien des malédictions pouvaient passer au delà des limites de l'ordinaire.

Alors que le détraqueur avançait, les pleurs d'Olivier, les cris de sa mère et les paroles de Voldemort raisonnaient dans son esprit mais Harry ne lança pas le moindre patronus. Il attendit simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à flotter au dessus du présentoir d'argent.

Alors, le sorcier commença à psalmodier et une barrière dorée jailli des bords de la table d'argent, s'élevant en hauteur jusqu'à former une pyramide dont la créature ne pouvait sortir. Elle tendit ses mains squelettiques vers lui mais fut efficacement arrêtée par la barrière qui sembla brûler le détraqueur.

-Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule des âmes que tu as avalé, murmura -t-il, même s'il doutait que la créature puisse comprendre ses paroles. Et je l'aurais de gré ou de force…

Il recommença aussitôt à énoncer les formules et bientôt de multiples billes lumineuses se pressèrent à l'entrée de la bouche de l'ombre. Le corps allongé tressauta, comme s'il ressentait la proximité de son âme, et cela fit sourire Harry. Pendant ce temps, poussé par le rituel, le détraqueur dut se pencher au dessus de l'humain, rapprochant leurs visages comme pour l'embrasser.

Enfin, Harry fini de réciter l'incantation et une lumière magnifique passa enfin de la bouche du détraqueur à celle du corps qui haleta, prenant une inspiration pour la première fois en sept ans, revenant à la vie comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

La barrière se dissolu et le détraqueur ne perdit pas une seconde avant de fuir, sans que Harry ne se préoccupe de lui, ni de ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant qu'il était en liberté.

Toute l'attention de Harry était tournée vers le jeune homme qui s'éveillait devant lui, toussant, poussant des râles à moitié étouffés, grinçants, et cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Avec une douceur dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve devant autrui, Harry l'aida à s'asseoir, lança un anapneo pour déboucher ses bronches et l'aida à boire un verre d'eau. Il lui caressa lentement son dos nu jusqu'à ce que le revenant se reprenne.

À partir de maintenant, il pourra garder cet homme à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort… Ou bien celle-ci n'arriverait jamais, qui sait ?

-Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Olivier.

Harry lui sourit, et son visage, qui ne ressemblait plus à celui d'une poupée, paraissait plus malsain que jamais.

FIN


End file.
